What If
by AK1028
Summary: This is a collection of what if stories. From what if Cindy Vortex went to Dimmsdale, to Jimmy Neutron's dreams/nightmares about Timmy Turner, and to what if Jimmy waited 24 years to see Timmy again? Or what about the Darkness? Find out right here! Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe, AU's in this story.
1. Cindy's return

**What If**

These are collections one shots. This one is the story if Cindy went to Dimmsdale after her fifteenth birthday.

* * *

(Cindy sneaks out of her house and crosses the street. She takes out a strand of Jimmy's hair out of her pocket and sneaks into the lab. She gets the transporter ready.)

Cindy: I can't take it for another second. I'm going to Dimmsdale. Timmy just has to know about all of this…. (The transporter shows Dimmsdale. She takes a deep breath.) Here we go. (She jumps through and hits the sign. She gets up and sees that she is in Dimmsdale.) Dimmsdale, it hasn't changed in five years. (She heads into the suburbs. She passes by a soccer stadium where she sees a fifteen year old boy practicing. He's tall, short messy brown hair, blue eyes, a pink baseball cap, bucked teeth, a green dress shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.) Can it be?

Timmy: (He's pretending to be an announcer.) Turner is alone with the goalie. He shoots. (He shoots the ball and makes it.) And he makes the winning goal! His father must be proud. (He scoffs and goes back to his regular voice.) Yeah, right. The only ones who would be proud of me like that would be Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

(Cindy grabs Timmy's backpack and comes over.)

Cindy: (She is behind him.) My parents could be proud of you like that, Timmy.

Timmy: (He spins around and sees her.) Cindy? Cindy, is that really you?

Cindy: (She giggles and gives him his backpack.) Last time I checked.

Timmy: (He puts his backpack on. He hugs Cindy and stops.) Cindy, I've missed you so much!

Cindy: So much that you didn't call or write?

Timmy: Hey, not my fault that they don't have inter-dimensional mailmen and phones. I thought Neutron was going to take care of that stuff.

Cindy: (She looks bummed now.) Actually; Timmy, Jimmy is the reason I'm here.

Timmy: (He's concerned.) Why? Did something happen?

Cindy: Yeah. Jimmy became a big jerk.

Timmy: Boyfriend trouble huh? Well, luckily for you, I happen to be at your service.

Cindy: (She giggles.) That's great but what about your girlfriend?

Timmy: I'm sure Trixie won't mind me helping out an old friend of mine as long as you don't.

Cindy: (She smiles.) Nope.

Timmy: Why don't we go to the park and you can tell me everything, hm?

Cindy: (They arrive at the park.) So you still have Cosmo and Wanda?

Timmy: Yup. They're my watch. (He shows her the watch. Cosmo is the minute hand, Wanda is the second hand, and Poof is the hour hand.) Say hi guys.

(Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo appear.)

Wanda and Cosmo: Hi, Cindy!

Poof: Poof, poof!

Timmy: (He laughs.) Poof, this is Cindy. Cindy, this is Poof. Poof is Wanda and Cosmo's son and my little brother. At least he is to me.

Cindy: It's nice to meet you.

Poof: (He hides behind Wanda.) Poof.

Wanda: Poof is a little shy around strangers but once he gets to know you, he's fine.

Cosmo: Not me!

Cindy: (She laughs.) You haven't change, Cosmo. (She turns to Timmy.) Anna told me the truth about them.

Timmy: So, you know Anna too? (Cindy nods.) That's a relief. (He turns to Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof.) Could you guys leave us alone for a while?

Wanda: Sure thing, Timmy. If you need us….

Timmy: I know Wanda. Just call. (They disappear.) Wanda is such a worry wart especially after what happened with the Darkness and all…. (Cindy gives him a curious stare.) But enough about me let's focus on you.

Cindy: Well, ever since Jimmy turned thirteen, he became an absolute jerk. He shut out me, our friends, and he almost shut out his parents too.

Timmy: Why?

Cindy: He never told us. (She starts to cry.) Oh, Timmy. (She collapses into him.) Was it something I did?

Timmy: (He tries to comfort her.) I don't think so, Cindy. Jimmy would never….

Cindy: Then, what?

Timmy: If I may be so bold, I think he's being jerky because he wants to thank me.

Cindy: (She looks up at him and gives him a curious stare.) Thank you for what?

Timmy: For getting you two together. Didn't you find it weird that the day I left Jimmy told you that he loved you?

Cindy: (She's surprised.) H-how did you know that?

Timmy: I told him that he better or I was going to do it for him.

Cindy: (She's even more surprised.) Oh, Timmy…. (She starts to cry even more.) Why didn't he tell me?

Timmy: One name: Anna.

Cindy: She swore him to secrecy….

Timmy: Probably.

Cindy: Oh, Timmy. (She looks up at him. He wipes a tear out of her eye.) Thanks.

Timmy: Anything for a friend, Cindy. (Cindy smiles at him.) Come on; I want you to at least meet my friends before you go.

Cindy: I would love to meet them.

Timmy: (He smiles.) Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof! (They appear.) I wish all of my friends were here!

Wanda and Cosmo: You've got it!

(They make Chester, A. J., Alicia, Tootie, Trixie, Remy, and Juandissimo appear.)

All: (They see Cindy.) Cindy Vortex?

Cindy: You told them about me?

Timmy: You, Neutron, you name it. (He points to A. J. and Chester.) You remember A. J. and Chester. (He points to Alicia.) This is Alicia, (he points to Tootie) this is Tootie, (he points to Trixie) this is Trixie, (he points to Remy) this is Remy, (he points to Juandissimo) and this is Juandissimo.

Cindy: Nice to meet you.

Alicia: Likewise.

Tootie: Wow, I really can't believe we're meeting you.

Remy: Turner, what on earth is she doing here?

Trixie: Did something happen to Jimmy?

Juandissimo: And is this Jimmy sexy like me? (He rips off his shirt.) I never get tired of that.

Chester: (They all roll their eyes.) Well, we do!

A. J.: So true.

Cindy: (She laughs.) They're great friends, Timmy. (The next day, the two of them are alone. She has Timmy's game boy.) So, this will get me home?

Timmy: It got Neutron home, didn't it?

Cindy: True. Now, about Jimmy what should I tell him?

Timmy: (He gives her an envelope and a DVD.) That envelope is for Jimmy and the DVD is for everyone. It tells the story about the Darkness battle. You can watch it only if you do me one small favor.

Cindy: Anything.

Timmy: Tell Jimmy that he is best friends with a Chosen One. (Cindy stares at him, curiously.) You'll find out soon enough.

Cindy: (She hugs him.) Take care, Timmy.

Timmy: (He lets go of her.) You too, Cindy.

Cindy: (She presses a button on the game boy and ends up in Jimmy's lab. Jimmy is there.) Jimmy!

Jimmy: (He sees Cindy.) Cindy! What are you doing in my….? (He sees the game boy.) It couldn't be….

Cindy: It is. It's Timmy Turner's game boy.

Jimmy: (He looks at it with awe.) I don't believe it. You went to Dimmsdale?

Cindy: Yes. Now, sit down. (Jimmy sits down.) I have much to tell you. But, let me first say the message Timmy gave me. He said that you're friends with a Chosen One.

Jimmy: What? What does that mean?

Cindy: (She's clutching the DVD.) I think it has something to with this DVD Timmy given me….

Jimmy: Let's see what's on it. (He puts the DVD in and it starts to play the whole _'Wishology'_ story. The DVD has ended and he has tears in his eyes.) What kind of friend am I to let him go through that without me?

Cindy: (She also has tears in her eyes.) I can see why he didn't want to talk about this with me….

Jimmy: He probably didn't want to scare you and I suggest we don't bring this up with the others either.

Cindy: I agree. Jimmy? (He turns to her and she kisses him. They break out of their kiss.) I missed him, too.

Jimmy: I'm so sorry, Cindy. Can you ever forgive me?

Cindy: I already have.

(They kiss again.)


	2. Dreams keep you with me

This next one is Jimmy's dream that he told Timmy about from _'A Friendly Dinner'_.

* * *

Jimmy: (He's working on his transporter. He looks through his scope and sees A. J., Chester, Trixie, Tootie, Remy, and Alicia, with Wanda, Cosmo, Juandissimo, and Poof looking for something or someone.) What in the world?

Tootie: Any luck?

Alicia: I'm afraid not.

Remy: It's too bad that no one from this universe can help us….. (Chester, A. J., and Trixie perk up.) What?

Chester: That is true that no one from this universe that can help us….

A. J.: But there is someone from another universe that can help. James Isaac Neutron or better known as Jimmy.

Trixie: That's a great idea, A. J.!

Wanda: Jimmy can help us!

Cosmo: Yeah, fudge head can really help us out!

Poof: Fudge head?

Juandissimo: Don't ask.

Jimmy: I wonder what's going on… (He flips on the transporter and zaps to Dimmsdale.) Guys?

All: Jimmy! (They all hug him and let go.) We're glad to see you!

Jimmy: What's going on?

Remy: Uh, guys. Mind introducing me?

A. J.: Oh, yes. Jimmy Neutron, this is Remy Bucksofplenty.

Chester: And his fairy godfather, Juandissimo.

Jimmy: A pleasure to meet you. Now, what's going on?

Trixie: Timmy has gone missing.

Wanda: He went to work as usual and then we got a call from Jorgen saying that the Anti-Fairies attacked Fairy Hall.

Tootie: When they got there, the place was empty.

Cosmo: No Lucas, no Barry, no Binky, and nobody!

Jimmy: And Turner is one of those missing, huh? How come you can't just go to Anti-Fairy World?

A. J.: They sealed it off. We were wondering if Timmy's game boy can get us there.

Cosmo: Oh, was that we were looking for? I thought we were looking for the television remote… (He opens his head and takes out the game boy and the auto poofer.) Here it is.

Jimmy: (He snatches it.) Cosmo, you are such an idiot. I have no idea how Timmy or Wanda puts up with you.

Wanda: It's very hard.

Poof: True, very true.

Jimmy: (He gets it ready.) Wish me luck. (He presses a button and arrives and a destroyed castle.) What the heck? (He approaches the castle. Anti-Cosmo gets out.) Anti-Cosmo!

A. C.: What hit me? I'm so going to ground Foop for not listening to me! (He turns and sees Jimmy.) James? What are you doing here?

Jimmy: I'm here to free the fairies that you captured from Fairy Hall and Turner.

A. C.: Timothy beat you to it.

Jimmy: Where is he?

Jorgen: (He poofs in.) I want to know the same thing!

A. C.: Well, I don't know where Timothy is…. Foop might. He was behind the whole attack in the first place. I told him not to mess with the Chosen One….. (He senses something. A tear rolls down his cheek.) James, I'm sorry.

Jorgen: (He nets A. C.) Not as sorry as you're going to be. Neutron, investigate the ruins of the castle. I'm taking Anti-Cosmo to Abacatraz.

(Jorgen poofs away with Anti-Cosmo.)

Jimmy: (He checks the ruins.) I don't see anything…. (He sees a human hand in the rubble.) What the heck? (He digs and finds Timmy-dead.) No. Turner. (He holds Turner's dead body in his arms and starts to cry.) The Chosen One is dead…


	3. Turner's Last Secret

This next one is an alternate scene from _'Turner's Last Secret'_.

* * *

Jimmy: (He is in the lab with Goddard. His inter-dimensional phone rings. He answers.) Jimmy Neutron, talk to me.

A. J.: (He has sadness in his voice.) Jimmy, it's me. A. J.

Jimmy: (He is concerned.) A. J., what is it?

A. J.: (He starts to cry.) Timmy has been in a car accident.

Jimmy: What? Is he alright?

A. J.: (He snaps.) That's all I know, Jimmy! (He realizes.) Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to snap.

Jimmy: It is okay, A. J. I'll be there as soon as I can.

A. J.: Okay, Jimmy and thanks.

Jimmy: I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Timmy.

A. J.: I'll see you soon, then?

Jimmy: Yes. (He hangs up. He runs into the house. He runs into his parents.) Mom, dad!

Judy: Jimmy, you look horrible.

Hugh: What is it? Is something wrong?

Jimmy: Yes, Timmy Turner was in a car accident!

Hugh: Your friend from Dimmsdale?

Judy: Is he alright?

Jimmy: I don't know but I would appreciate it if you come with me. I don't think Turner's parents will come….

Hugh: Of course, Jimmy.

Judy: I feel so sorry for that young boy….

Jimmy: So do I, mom. So do I. (They go into the lab and he turns on the transporter.) Just jump through and we'll be in Dimmsdale. (They jump through and end up in Dimmsdale.) Well, at least we didn't go smacking into the sign again…. Come on, let's get to the hospital. (The three of them run off and they go into the hospital. They approach the nurse.) Excuse me, where can we find Timmy Turner?

Vicky: (She recognizes him.) Buzz Adams?

Hugh and Judy: (They are confused.) Buzz Adams?

Jimmy: (He recognizes her.) Vicky?

Vicky: (She is surprised.) I don't believe it. Jimmy Neutron has returned.

Jimmy: You're a nurse now?

Vicky: Yeah, ironically. Timmy is in ICU. Dr. Ponderoo will fill you and your parents in.

Jimmy: Thanks. Did anyone get a hold of Timmy's parents?

Vicky: No, they're away on _"business"_.

Judy: (She notices that she used air quotes.) Why did you use air quotes?

Hugh: Do you mean that Timmy's parents are on _"beach business"_?

Vicky: Bingo. Give Timmy my best.

Jimmy: I will. (They get to the ICU waiting room. They see Chester, A. J., Tootie, Alicia, Remy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen, and Juandissimo-disguised as humans waiting there.) Uh, why don't you guys wait for me in the waiting room?

Judy: You sure you'll be okay?

Jimmy: Yeah, I'll be fine.

Hugh: If you need us, we'll be here.

Jimmy: Thanks. (He goes to Timmy's room and approaches Trixie, who is asleep on Timmy's chest.) Trixie?

Trixie: (She wakes up and sees Jimmy.) Jimmy! (She hugs him.) Oh, Timmy would appreciate you coming!

Jimmy: (Trixie lets go of him.) You mind if I ask how is he is doing?

Trixie: Two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a blow to the head. Coral says he'll be fine. Listen, I'll step out so the two of you can be alone.

Jimmy: Thanks, Trixie. (Trixie leaves and he takes Timmy's hand.) Timmy, I'm here. (He strokes his hair.) You're going to be fine, Timmy. You're going to be okay. (He sheds a tear.) Please, don't leave us. We all love you especially me. I love you like a brother.

Phillip: (He is behind Jimmy.) So do I, Jimmy.

(Jimmy turns around and sees Phillip.)

Jimmy: Are you….?

Phillip: Yes, I'm Phillip O'Connell. I'm Nacey's son.

Jimmy: Wow, it scares me on how much you look like Timmy.

Phillip: Stinking genetics. (He turns to Timmy.) How is he?

Jimmy: Two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a blow to the head. Coral says he'll be fine.

Phillip: (He breathes a sigh of relief.) That's good. Jimmy, (he turns to him) Timmy is an island hero.

Jimmy: (He's surprised.) W-what?

Phillip: It's true. You see, I discovered that when we switched places to stop the Pixies. And I found out that again when the Pixies attacked at prom.

Jimmy: Who are the Pixies?

Phillip: They're a business type fairy. All business but they don't play. They hate Timmy's guts and they want him dead. I can't help but wonder….

Jimmy: You think that they might've had a hand in this?

Phillip: It's a possibly. (Timmy's body glows white.) It is time. Jimmy, I suggest you step back.

Jimmy: Right. (He backs away and lets Phillip in. He looks out the window and sees Trixie, also glowing white.) Phillip! Trixie is glowing too!

Phillip: Quick, let her in! (Jimmy lets her in and Jimmy also starts glowing.) The islands have chosen you all because of your bravery and may God watch over these protectors.

Timmy: (The glowing stops and Timmy wakes. He sees Phillip.) Phillip? (He sees Trixie.) Trixie? (He also sees Jimmy.) Jimmy, too? What happened?

Phillip: Looks like you're finally one of us buddy.

Timmy: What?

Phillip: Long story.

Jimmy: The Chosen One to defeat the Darkness is also a magical being.

Trixie: That's one strong kick in the head.

(They all laugh.)


	4. 24 years later

This last one is if Jimmy waited 24 years to see Timmy.

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

I had just gotten up and I saw Cindy was already up, getting ready for the day. I couldn't believe how much had changed from twenty four years ago. I was married to Cindy now and we had two children, Amelia and Fredrick. I was a scientist and a respectful one at that and Cindy was my assistant. Cindy and I were still living in Retroville even though our friends had moved away. Libby and Sheen were happily married and so were Carl and Elle. Sheen was actually wrote a book on our adventures when we were ten years old. Libby became a music agent. Carl became a llama rancher and Elle became a farmer's wife, like she had dreamed.

I looked at my nightstand and saw a picture that I smiled at every day. It was a picture of a ten year old me, punching the arm, playfully, of a boy named Timmy Turner. Timmy Turner was a boy from another universe called Dimmsdale. He was a strange young boy and he seemed to have a secret. I thought nothing of it but I had my hunch that it had something to do with his _"computer programs"_ of Cosmo and Wanda. They were in the picture as well and Cosmo was giving Wanda bunny ears. I looked out my bedroom door and saw Cindy was already getting the children up. I told her that I did miss Timmy but Cindy said it was impossible for us to go back to Dimmsdale since my transporter was destroyed thanks to the Goo-bots.

I almost didn't survive that experience but then my friends came to my rescue. A few weeks later, I had nightmares that Timmy was fighting some sort of swirling vortex of death. It felt so weird and yet so real. In fact, Timmy was my inspiration to make another transportation device but life didn't seem to agree with my plans. Perhaps, today was day. I looked at Timmy specifically and said, "Maybe today would be the day, Timmy. After all, I owe you a lot." Which was true; after all, after he told me the truth about Cindy trying to get me jealous to get me to reveal my true feelings for her I was finally able to. The next day Timmy left my life forever. Maybe not forever, maybe today was the day.

I went to the kitchen where Cindy was making breakfast and Amelia and Fredrick were getting ready for the day. Amelia looked just like Cindy when she was ten and Fredrick looked just like me when I was ten. Amelia spoke up and said, "Hey, daddy. I ran into a new family yesterday!" Fredrick started to jump up and down and said, "They said that they were from a far away town. What was it, Amelia? Dummsvile or Dimmsdale?" My heart skipped a beat. Cindy perked up as did I. I asked, "What was their last name?" Amelia started to think as did Fredrick and Fredrick snapped his fingers and answered, "Turner!" My heart skipped another beat. Turner was Timmy's last name! Could it be possible? Cindy had a look on her face as if she was thinking the same things I was. If this was true, then….my wish was coming true!

I never did believe in magic but when Timmy entered my life, I certainly thought that it was possible. Cindy smiled at our two kids and asked, "Can you show us where their house is? So we can introduce ourselves?" Amelia nodded and said, with a blush, "Sure! After all, I want to see Tommy again!" Fredrick rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, my dear sister. Tommy seemed like too much of a glory hound." I was having the strangest sense of déjà vue. Amelia rushed out the door and Fredrick followed behind as did Cindy and I. Maybe just maybe….

We got to the house and I ranged the doorbell, wondering if a thirty four year old Timmy would answer. Instead, a ten year old boy answered. My heart skipped another beat. This young boy was a dead ringer for a ten year old Timmy. Amelia smiled and asked, "Hi, Tommy! Are your parents here?" Fredrick added, "Our parents want to meet them." Tommy nodded and a ten year old girl came over and asked, "Tommy, do they oddly look familiar?" Tommy nodded and answered, "They do, Tammy." He turned into the house and yelled, "Mom, dad! We've got company!" A thirty four year old woman came over, saw us, and said, "Oh, indeed we do! Please, come in!" Amelia went in, following her dream guy, Fredrick went in after her, and Cindy and I went in together. The thirty old approached a thirty year old man who looked oddly familiar to me.

The thirty year old woman introduced herself and her family, "I'm Trixie Turner. Tommy and Tammy you already know. And this is my husband, Timmy Turner." Timmy extended his hand to me and said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm sure." I took his hand and shook it. I wanted to pull him into me and hug him but so far, Timmy didn't recognize me. My heart sank. Maybe he had some sort of head trauma… Cindy broke the awkward silence and introduce herself and us, "I'm Cindy Vortex. Amelia and Fredrick you already know. And this is my husband, Jimmy Neutron." Timmy perked up and pulled me into him. He hugged me. He did remember after all! My heart started to fill with glee. I was finally reunited with my best friend.

He let go of me and said, "It's been too long, Jimmy." I smiled at him and responded, "Yes, Timmy. It has been too long." Trixie smiled and said, "I had a feeling that this was the Jimmy you told me about." Cindy perked up and asked, "You mean you moved here to be close to us?" Timmy sighed and answered, "It's more complicated than that, Cindy." He turned to our kids and smiled at them. He kneeled down to them and said, "Tommy, Tammy. Reveal your secret. They can be trusted. After all, it is destiny." Destiny what in the world? Tommy and Tammy looked skeptical at first and Timmy said, "It is the only way to save Fairy World after all." My heart skipped another beat.

Fairy World, was it really real? Just then, Tommy and Tammy nodded and blurted out, "Cosmo, Wanda!" With a poof; Cosmo, Wanda, and another fairy that I had never seen before appeared. Cosmo saw Fredrick and said, "Fudge head!" Cosmo hugged Fredrick, crushing him. Wanda rolled her eyes and said, "Cosmo, you idiot! That's not Jimmy! That's his son!" Cosmo let go of Fredrick and said, "I know that but I missed calling the real fudge head…." Timmy rolled his eyes and said, "The more things change, the more they stay the same." Cosmo heard Timmy and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" The fairy that I never seen before just rolled his eyes and said, "Forgive dad for he knows not what he does."

I smiled and said, "That's okay, uh…." Tommy perked up and said, "Oh, that's Poof. Cosmo and Wanda's son and dad's fairy god brother." Fredrick rolled his eyes and said, "There are no such things as fairies." Again, déjà vue. Timmy sighed and said, "Sadly, that's what is wrong. People believing in fairies are steadily going down and Fairy World is on the brink of non existence. Jorgen said that coming here to Retroville would help them out. So far, I don't see how. Even King Lucas said that the answer lies here." I perked up and blurted out, "King Lucas? I remember him from when we first met!" Timmy nodded and answered, "And you're looking at his advisor." I looked at Timmy with awe and said, "Wow, Timmy. You really have changed."

Timmy muttered something that sounded like, "Yeah, more than you'll ever know." Trixie perked up Timmy and asked, "Cindy, why do we, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof and the children have some time together while Timmy and Jimmy catch up on old times." Cindy smiled and answered, "Sure! Come on kids!" With a quick disguise for Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof, everyone left except Timmy and me. I shrugged as did Timmy and we both said in unison, "How have you been?" We both laughed and I answered, "Well, as you can tell, I'm happily married with two beautiful children. When I was ten, about a few months after you left, I got attacked by the Goo-bots." Timmy perked up and I added, "An alien race who hated me because I ruined their plans. Everything is perfect in my life. Carl and Elle are happily married as are Sheen and Libby. Cindy and I are the last two from the original gang still in Retroville."

Timmy nodded and responded, "Yeah, Trixie and I were too until this whole thing came up." I noticed that Timmy shed a tear and I said, trying to sound like I had changed, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to Timmy." Timmy nodded and responded, "Actually, Jimmy. I want to tell you. I just don't know where to start. But, here goes." He took a deep breath and said, "After I had left, I wish up a baby for Cosmo and Wanda." I smiled and said, "Poof, right? Why Poof?" Timmy smiled and answered, "Because he kept saying when he was born, _'Poof'_. Anyways, a few months later, I got attacked by the Darkness and found out that I was the Chosen One to stop it."

I blurted out, "What?" Timmy nodded and said, "It's true. Anyways, four years later, my friends regained their memories and a year later I met Phillip O'Connell." I snapped my fingers and said, "Nacey's son!" Timmy nodded and said, "Oh, man. You should have met him, Jimmy! If you thought Tommy was a dead ringer for ten year old me then Phillip was defiantly a dead ringer for fifteen year old me!" I laughed at this and Timmy joined me. Timmy said, after he was done, "Anyways, to make a long story short; I became Lucas's advisor, married Trixie and had two beautiful children." I smiled and just then an atomic poof happened.

Timmy and I were blowing away the smoke and we both saw Jorgen Von Strangle there. Timmy said, while coughing, "Geese, Jorgen. Can't you think of another entrance?" Jorgen looked badly and said, "Sorry Turner but the real reason Lucas and I sent you here was to save you and your family from Dimmsdale's utter collapse." Timmy and I both perked up and blurted out, "What?" Jorgen nodded and said, "It is true. You and your family are safe here, Turner." With that, Jorgen poofed out again and I faced Timmy and said, jokily, "Well, he hasn't changed." Timmy shrugged and said, "Neither have you, Jimmy. Neither have you."

* * *

_End. Please let me know what you think! Please r&r!_


	5. My Interdimensional Friend

**My Inter-dimensional Friend**

**Summary: This **_**'what-if'**_** possibility is if A.J. had told Jimmy about what happened to Timmy after **_**'Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part'**_**.**

* * *

James _"Jimmy"_ Isaac Neutron was sound asleep in his bed when he heard ringing. It woke the young genius. _'It must be the phone,'_ Jimmy thought to himself, as he tried to go back to sleep. But, it wasn't the phone. It was Jimmy's inter-dimensional phone that he had made so that he could keep in contact with his best inter-dimensional friend, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner.

Jimmy groaned as he rubbed his eyes while grabbing the phone. He answered, groggy, "Hello?" "Jimmy," said the voice, "It's A.J. Johnson." Jimmy perked up ALMOST right away. This was strange. Timmy usually called him not A.J. And even more alarming, it sounded like A.J. was choking back tears. "A.J.," Jimmy asked, "What's the matter?" A.J. gulped. He was regretting this bad enough.

But what happened to Timmy wasn't public knowledge to Jimmy just yet and A.J. wanted to be the one to tell the young genius of Retroville. Finally finding some courage, A.J. answered, "Jimmy, something terrible has happened here." Jimmy was the one to gulp now. His mind was racing with a million questions. He was SO awake now. Jimmy asked, "A.J., what happened?"

"Jimmy...he was...taken..." A.J. stammered out. Jimmy asked, his curiousity getting the better of him, "Who are you talking about? And what took _'him'_?" Jimmy REALLY didn't want to know what was going on but if it meant that his best inter-dimensional friend needed him, he would be over in a shot. "The Darkness...it...took...Timmy," A.J. was FINALLY able to say.

Jimmy dropped the phone at this. He didn't know what the Darkness was...nor did he care. He best inter-dimensional friend...gone? Granted, Timmy and Jimmy NEVER got along famously seeing that Timmy nearly got Jimmy killed on several actions but he never saw anyone so happy to share his secret with. The secret that he had imperfect fairy computer protypes.

"Jimmy," A.J. called, "Are you there?" _'No, I'm not here,'_ Jimmy thought to himself, _'I'm in a world of hell. My best friend...gone. Oh my God. He's dead. Timmy Turner...dead. And something called the Darkness killed him.'_ "Jimmy," A.J. called again, "Please answer me..." By the time A.J. could tell Jimmy of whom else it was affecting, the young genius hung up...like a zombie. He needed to be alone with his thoughts right now.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerknaitors'_-

_Timmy was furious. He couldn't believe that the villain had used him and his new inter-dimensional friend as magnets. "I can't believe this," Timmy groaned, "He used us as magnets...and then LEFT?" "We don't have much time," Jimmy pointed out which got an eye roll out of Timmy. Jimmy continued, not paying attention to this, "He could back any..." He paused to collect his thoughts._

_"Uh, what's the word," Jimmy asked, "Longer than second, shorter than an hour?" "Minute," Timmy answered, being helpful. "Minute," Jimmy repeated. That's when the two of them unstuck themselves to the fridge. Timmy asked, "Got any ideas to get us out of this mess?" Jimmy, even though his IQ was gone, could see the panic in Timmy's eyes. Not to mention the terror._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Right now, at this point and time, Jimmy was wondering if Timmy had that same look before he was... Jimmy gulped. After he had gulped, Jimmy wept openly at his best friend's demise. Jimmy no longer cared that he was from another universe. He no longer cared that they had different IQ points. And he no longer cared that he and Timmy had different last names.

No, Timmy Turner was NOT his best friend. Timmy Turner was his brother. Ever since they had met, Jimmy felt that there was something DIFFERENT about this adverage kid that NO ONE understood. Jimmy didn't understand him either but he envied him. He knew how to be a kid, something that Jimmy was NOT lucky enough to experience. He started to remember something else. Something more recent.

* * *

-Flashback: After _'J/T PH 3'_-

_Timmy was preparing to leave. He had wished Jimmy's brains back. Jimmy was glad to be a genius yet again. But, in reality, he wasn't. Once Cindy had left, Jimmy asked, "Uh, Timmy. Can I ask you something?" "Sure," Timmy answered. "Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to be a kid," Jimmy responded, being totally serious. Timmy was taken back by this._

_He asked, "Why do you want ME to teach you? Surely you would want Sheen or Carl to teach you." Jimmy shook his head and answered, "No, they wouldn't understand. I drained my brain once before and it blew up in my face." "Welcome to my world," Timmy quipped. To this, both boys laughed. Jimmy looked down at his shoes and stated, "But, you are different._

_"You're a bit more patient then my friends and it I can tell you haven't exactly been a kid, either...seeing that you have those imperfect protypes." Timmy asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "Was it THAT oblivious?" "Yes," Jimmy answered, while laughing. This got Timmy to laugh too. Jimmy liked Timmy's laugh. It was so filled with energy...and life._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Jimmy was realing from that memory. _'Now that great laugh has been silenced forever,'_ Jimmy thought, terribly. There was a big pause as something in Jimmy snapped. That's when he added, aloud, "Timothy Tiberius Turner, I swear that I will NEVER forget you NOR the things you've done for me. Your memory shall NOT die...not NOW...not EVER." "James Isaac Neutron," his mom yelled, "Get back to bed!"

Jimmy did as he was told and got to bed. And throughout the rest of the night, he had horrible and horrifying nightmares about the Darkness and Timmy. This made the young genius toss and turn in his sleep. He even whimpered at what he saw. In was one of those times where he had wished that Cosmo and Wanda didn't respond to a specific human voice. For he had wished; "I wish Timmy Turner wasn't dead...and he was my brother!"

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, not my best one-shot but I thought I throw it in. I'm planning to dabble into Jimmy Neutron soon by creating a 'Back to the Future' crossover that was mentioned at the end of 'J/TPH 4: The Chosen One and the Genius'. I'm also planning to re-write the WHOLE trilogy of the 'Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour' but just under Jimmy Neutron. And as you can tell, this chapter replaced my author's note. So, if you still have an idea featuring Jimmy and Timmy, let me know!_


	6. The Big Beginning

**Wishology: Jimmy and Timmy to the Rescue**

The Big Beginning

Timmy: (He is outside of his house.) I know Jorgen erased everyone's memories of me…. (He realizes.) Wait. Maybe he didn't erase everyone's memories…. (He gets out his game boy and auto poofer and puts them together.) Maybe Neutron will be the exception.

(Timmy pushes a button on the controller and poofs to Retroville. Meanwhile, with Jimmy, who is in his lab, working…?)

* * *

Jimmy: (He sighs.) Sometimes being a scientist life can be a lonely and boring one. (He sighs again.) I wish some excitement would come up. (Just then, Timmy poofs in.) Turn…

Timmy: (He puts a finger to Jimmy's lips.) Don't say my name, Neutron. Whatever you do. Otherwise, the Eliminators might show up.

Jimmy: (Timmy pulls his finger away.) What do you mean don't say your name? Who are the Eliminators? And what's going on?

Timmy: Long story short. An evil black porthole called the Darkness has returned and it plans to destroy the universe. The Eliminators are its agents and oh yeah I'm the Chosen One.

Jimmy: Seriously?

Timmy: Seriously. And while I'm confessing, Cosmo and Wanda aren't my computer programs. They're my fairies.

Jimmy: (His face falls.) You mean I was mixing science with magic?

Timmy: I've been doing that for two years now. It is good thing my Uncle Emmet doesn't know about it….

Jimmy: Who?

Timmy: Never mind. Anyways, can you help me?

Jimmy: When do I ever pass up an opportunity to help you? I'm in!

Timmy: Awesome! Come on; to the Timmy Cave!

Jimmy: Uh, don't you mean the Crocker Cave?

Timmy: (He presses the button on the game boy and they end up back in Dimmsdale. More specifically, the Timmy Cave.) Nope, I mean the Timmy Cave.

Jimmy: Aw, now this is cool.

Timmy: (He types on the computer.) I knew that one day the fairy snagging catching device would pay off someday.

Jimmy: (The results pop up, showing Las Vegas.) Las Vegas? How in the world are we going to get to Las Vegas?

Timmy: It's not a problem, Neutron. (He presses a button on the keyboard and a motorcycle comes up.) Because we have the Turner cycle.

Jimmy: Sweet set of wheels, Turner. (They get on and put on their helmets.) Let's rock and roll!

(They race out but crash into a MERF van.)

* * *

Agent 1: Well, well. Just the man MERF's looking for. (They take the two of them to MERF's headquarters.) You two are in a lot of trouble because according to our records, you two have no records. You two don't exist!

Jimmy: (He whispers to Timmy.) Jorgen?

(Timmy nods, carefully.)

Agent 2: And that's why you two are at the Military Extra-Terrestrial Research Facility. MERF for short.

Jimmy: I've could've told you that. After all, I am a genius.

Timmy: (He rolls his eyes.) As you can see, he's the one who like to gloat a lot. (He turns to the agents.) Look, we're not aliens!

Agent 1: Well, these pictures of you (he looks at Timmy) on a hovercraft being chased through Dimmsdale by a strange robot suggest otherwise.

Agent 2: (He lays down more pictures.) And these were taken an hour ago.

Timmy: (He takes one of the pictures and he and Jimmy look at it.) Wait a minute. The Eliminators are back?

Jimmy: (He sees them.) Those are the Eliminators? They don't look too scary.

Timmy: If they aren't so scary then why did they take Jorgen and….

Agent 1: Hate to interrupt your quarrel but you should confess now and let us start dissecting you two.

(They bring out some sharp objects.)

Jimmy and Timmy: WE ARE NOT ALIENS!

Agent 1: What do you think we are? Idiots? Because I tell you, they don't give neuron stun rays to idiots.

Agent 2: Or a laser able to cut threw concrete walls five feet thick.

Agent 1: And you sure don't get a super cool spy car filled with spy stuff unless you know what you're doing. (The two agents start celebrating and when the two of them turn around, Jimmy and Timmy are gone. The lasers are gone and there is a whole in the wall.) Oh, I hope they don't take the car.

(The car drives on by with Timmy behind the wheel.)

Timmy: Can you hook up this computer to the Timmy Cave's super computer?

Jimmy: On it.

(Jimmy hooks up the two computers. Meanwhile, with Timmy's parents and Crocker….)

* * *

Crocker: (They come out from behind the cactus.) Word to the wise. Don't wipe with cactus.

(Meanwhile, at the truck stop, the Eliminators are there. The old lady approaches them.)

* * *

Lady: What will it be, fellows?

Top Eliminator: Do you have any uranium?

Lady: Uh, no.

(The Top Eliminator gets mad.)

2: We'll have the chicken fingers.

Lady: (She writes that down.) That's fine.

(The old lady goes back into the kitchen.)

1: You guys look stupid.

2: That's because you're stupid.

(2 open a porthole to the Darkness and sucks in the drink he has and half of the truck stop.)

1: Next time, use a straw will you?

(The television goes on. Chet is there.)

Chet: This is the Convent News Network reporting that the quarter/statue smasher thief is on his way to Las Vegas. But just like all of the stars being gone from the sky, the government assures us that we have nothing to worry about.

1: Let's go to Vegas.

(They take off. The old lady comes back in and sees the destruction. 2 come back and take the chicken fingers.)

2: Do you have any ranch dressing?

(The old lady screams and 2 take off. Meanwhile, with Jimmy and Timmy…..)

* * *

Jimmy: (He checks the computer.) According to this, Cosmo and Wanda are right in front of us.

Timmy: But, I don't see anything…. (Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof smack onto the windshield. He serves off to the side while everyone screams. He opens the roof and peels them off.) Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!

Jimmy: Poof?

Timmy: Cosmo and Wanda's son. I've missed you guys so much! (He hugs them but gets stuck to them. Jimmy pulls them off.) Wait, you're gumballs? (Poof is on his arm, chewing on it.) And Poof's still teething! Ah! (He waves his arm, throwing Poof off it.) Jorgen said that he had to protect you! (He catches Poof.) But, this is what he came up with? Gum?

Wanda: Protect us? From what? And what's Jimmy doing here?

Cosmo: Hi, fudge head!

Jimmy: Turner asked me along for the ride. And hi, Cosmo.

Timmy: (They get out of the car. He sighs.) Not sure if this is going to make any sense but…the Darkness is back.

Wanda and Cosmo: The Darkness is back!

(Cosmo pops and Timmy catches them.)

Jimmy: Cosmo took that rather well.

Timmy: (He ignores Jimmy.) And you guys got to help me find an ancient white wand. Because I'm the Chosen One!

(Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof laugh.)

Wanda: (She stops laughing.) Okay, the Darkness I can buy but you as the Chosen One?

Timmy: Hey, so far I've been an awesome Chosen One! Ask Neutron!

Jimmy: It's true, you guys.

Cosmo: And I suppose you want us to believe that the Eliminators are chasing you too?

Timmy: Yes but they can't find me as long as you don't say my name.

Cosmo: You mean…. (He says it loud.) Timmy Turner!

(The Eliminators show up.)

Jimmy: Should've seen that coming.

(The Eliminators blast them and they get behind the car.)

Timmy: I can't believe that it is all going to happen while we hide behind a cool spy car filled with cool spy gadgets and gizmos!

Jimmy: Wait a minute. Turner, you're a genius! (He pulls out the car keys and presses the button that says _'destroy'_. The car turns into cannon.) Yup, that will work.

(They blast the Eliminators, freezing them in some blue glue.)

Timmy: Awesome! And now to get your guys back to fairy form! (He puts them in his mouth and blows them out. He stretches them out to fairy form.) There, back to normal.

Jimmy: Sort of.

Cosmo: I hate being gum. What happens if we break wind? (Poof farts and it becomes sort of bubble pants.) Cool! I love being gum!

Wanda: Do NOT pop that bubble.

Timmy: (He presses a button on the keys and the cannon become a motorcycle. He and Jimmy get on.) Okay, let's go find that wand.

(The motorcycle takes off without them.)

Wanda: You two stink at riding motorcycles!

(MERF agents arrive in their jets.)

Agent 1: Freeze quarter, statue smasher, spy car thieves!

Cosmo: And you've got bigger problems!

(The wind blows hard and the Darkness shows up.)

Jimmy: (He looks horrified.) Is that it?

Timmy: Yeah and that's even bigger problems!

Wanda: (Cosmo farts and that becomes a bubble pants.) Don't pop that one, either.

Agent 1: Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, we are placing you under arrest by order of MERF.

Agent 2: Not to be confused with MARF, which we have tickets tonight!

Agent 3: (He pokes Cosmo.) By the way, cool animal balloon things.

Jimmy: Do you guys do not see that giant swirling vortex of death? And you're worried about MARF? What the heck is MARF anyways?

Timmy: Middle Aged Rock Festival, duh. Anyways, can't you do anything about that vortex? Call the general or the president!

Agent 2: Can't, they are all going to MARF. It's going to awesome!

Agent 3: We're going to rock to Bret Turner over the hill and Neil not young. And the MARF's band of all, Kiss!

Jorgen's voice: (His voice is echoing in Timmy's head.) Find the white wand. It is hidden in a rock and….

Timmy: Sealed with a kiss.

Jimmy: Pardon?

Timmy: The white wand is a guitar at the MARF festival staring Kiss!

Jimmy: Nice work, Turner.

Wanda: We've got to get that guitar so you can stop the Darkness!

Agent 3: (He gets his freeze ray ready.) You two aren't going anywhere.

Agent 1: Any last words before your freeze blasted and dissected?

Timmy: Yes. Wanda, Jimmy. Get ready to pop the bubbles! (Jimmy and he grab onto Cosmo while Wanda grabs Poof. They all pop the bubbles and avoid the freeze blasts. The MERF's agents all freeze each other. He and Jimmy float back down.) Like I said before, don't mess with the Chosen One or his best friend.

Cosmo: Or captain bubble pants!

(Cosmo farts, pops the bubble and they all float over to a MERF rocket.)

Jimmy: Now to put this hunk of MERF on auto pilot so we can get to MARF!

(They blast off but unfreeze the Eliminators. They crash into a sign in Las Vegas.)

* * *

Cosmo: What happens in Vegas…? Well, you know the rest.

Jimmy and Timmy: Come on!

(They jump down as do Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof.)

Wanda and Cosmo: We're coming you two!

(Jimmy and Timmy approach the guard.)

Jimmy: Look pal, we need to get into this festival.

Timmy: Long story short, I'm the Chosen One.

Guard: (He sighs, annoyed.) Nobody gets in without a ticket or a backstage pass.

Timmy: Oh, okay.

Jimmy: (They pull out big cannon.) Here's our backstage pass!

(The two of them blast the wall next to him.)

Guard: (He's very frightened.) Uh, enjoy the show.

(They go in.)

Announcer: Give it up for Kiss!

(Kiss comes onto the stage.)

Paul and Gene: Are you too old to rock and roll?

(They both cough.)

Audience: No! (They all break their backs.) Ah, our backs!

(Kiss starts to play and they bring out the white wand.)

Timmy: There is the white wand!

Wanda: But how are you two going to get onto the stage to get it?

Jimmy: (He taps Timmy on the shoulder and points to a MERF stand, selling grappling hooks and rope.) I've got a good idea.

(They grab the stuff and go up into the rafters.)

Timmy: Okay, Jimmy and I will lower ourselves down there.

Jimmy: We'll grab the white wand and you guys pull us back up.

(Timmy and Jimmy jump off and land on the backup guitarist.)

Wanda: I thought you were holding the line!

Cosmo: What line?

Gene: Okay, let's hear a guitar solo.

(The spotlight goes on and they see Jimmy and Timmy. Timmy is holding the white wand.)

Paul: Who the heck are they?

Jimmy: Um, would you believe that he's (he points to Timmy) the Chosen One?

All: The Chosen One?

(They poof up some weapons.)

Timmy: So, you don't believe….

Gene: We are the galactic guardians of the white wand.

Timmy: I thought you were Kiss!

Paul: That's our day job. We've protected the white wand for centuries.

Jimmy: Centuries? Wow, you're older than you look.

Paul: Why do you think we wear the makeup?

Gene: And we knew that one day that either an agent of the Darkness or a chosen savior would come to claim it.

Paul: If you are the Chosen One, you must prove it. (The stadium shakes.) And you might want to hurry.

(Meanwhile, outside, the Eliminators and the Darkness are coming to the stadium. Back with Jimmy and Timmy, the stadium is shaking even more.)

Timmy: Okay, how do I prove it?

Gene: Bequeath to us the chosen heartiness and this axe is yours to light the Darkness.

Jimmy: What the heck is that supposed to mean? I may be a genius but that made no sense!

Paul: Wow but we were hoping you knew.

Wanda: (Cosmo, her, and Poof float down.) Timmy, they can't give you the wand unless you recite some creed or say some ancient code or something!

Timmy: But, I don't know any ancient code! All I know is that I was erased from everyone's memories except Neutron's, which by the way makes no sense.

Jimmy: That's true.

Timmy: (He continues to rant.) Figured out an impossible Kiss riddle, got chased by MERF to get to MARF, only to find out that I need an ancient code which I don't have because I'm just plain old (he goes over to the microphone and yells) Timmy Turner! (His name echoes and everyone gasps.) I said my name out loud, didn't I?

Jimmy: Yup.

Paul: And it kind of echoed a bit.

(The Eliminators bust in. They blast at them, forcing everyone to hide behind an amp.)

Gene: Okay, we believe you. The white wand is yours.

Jimmy: Awesome!

Timmy: Uh, one problem. What do I do with it?

Paul: You're kidding right?

(The Eliminators destroy their hiding place.)

1: Show is over, Chosen One.

Gene: The show is never over! Time to rock and roll!

(They start to battle the Eliminators but they make their weapons disappear.)

Paul: Okay, all of our weapons are bye-bye.

Jimmy: (He points at Poof.) Not all of our weapons.

Timmy: (He smiles at Jimmy and point at the ring 1 has.) Look Poof, a teething ring!

(Poof chews on the ring and 1 flicks him and the ring off. Poof chews it on it some more.)

Gene: Now it's time for you to be eliminated!

(Gene uses a flamethrower to melt 1.)

Cosmo: That's what I call bad breath!

(More Eliminators come out of the metal and blast them. They hide again.)

Jimmy: You know you guys aren't the best guardians.

Timmy: I agree!

Paul: Yeah but you're not the best Chosen One either, bub.

(The Eliminators surround them.)

Jimmy: Well, we've got to do something.

Timmy: Yeah, an army isn't going to fall from the sky and help us.

Juandissimo's voice: That's what you think, Chosen One!

(The other fairies come in with a bubble pants.)

Cosmo: It's the other fairies with bubble buts!

Juandissimo: Bubble but brigade, attack!

(They gum down all of the Eliminators.)

Jimmy: Awesome!

Timmy: You did it! (He gasps as the Darkness sucks in the ceiling.) Oh, no.

Paul: Light the Darkness, Timmy. This is what you were chosen for!

Timmy: But, I don't know how to play guitar!

Gene: Timmy, don't play it. Feel it.

Jimmy: You're going to have to try, Turner. I mean, Chosen One.

Timmy: (He starts to play. He smiles.) I….I feel it!

(The wand glows a white fire and he blasts the Darkness.)

Cosmo, Wanda, and Jimmy: Keep rocking Chosen One!

(Timmy starts to lick the guitar silly.)

Wanda: Okay, that seems a bit too far.

Paul: No, it isn't!

Gene: Dude, that's a long tongue.

Jimmy: Speak for yourself.

(Timmy blasts the Darkness again and the Darkness flees and takes the Eliminators with it. It realizes every planet and Fairy World. Jorgen falls and lands on the street.)

* * *

Jorgen: He did it! And man was it dark in there!

(Back with Jimmy and Timmy….)

* * *

Man: Awesome light show!

(Everyone cheers.)

Cosmo: Is it over?

(The stars return to the sky.)

Timmy: Now it's over.

(Timmy plays a few notes on the guitar.)

Jimmy: So, you guys are actually fairy warriors?

Paul: Well, we prefer the term….

Gene: Magical Order of Rocking Fairies!

Cosmo: You mean MORF? Not to be confused with MERF!

(The MARF machine busts through the wall. Timmy's dad, mom, and Crocker get out.)

Mr. Turner: Yes, we made it to MARF!

Mrs. Turner: But we missed the show!

Crocker: (He looks up and sees the roof is gone.) And it looks like they really blew the lid off the place too, man.

Mr. Turner: NO! Where are the bathrooms?

Jimmy: Your parents haven't change.

(Timmy shoots him a look.)

Kiss: We should like party.

(We now go to Fairy World and the party starts.)

* * *

Wanda: You did it, you two! You defeated the Darkness and saved both of your universes!

Timmy: And since they missed MARF; I got Mom, Dad, and Crocker the best seats in the house.

(MARF is still frozen and Mr. and Mrs. Turner and Crocker faint.)

Wanda: But how did you get Jorgen to allow you to do that?

Jorgen: Because he's the Chosen One and I owed him one. But, I'm erasing their memories of Fairy World once the concert is over.

Jimmy: What about me?

Jorgen: I've been thinking about that. I trust you and since the memory wipe did not affect you, then you are allowed to remember.

Jimmy: Awesome!

Timmy: (He smiles at Jimmy and picks up the white wand. He plays a little.) I got to say. It's good to be the Chosen One.

(Just then, a bolt lightning occurs and Turbo Thunder appears.)

Turbo: At last! I, Turbo Thunder, have completed my training and I am here to take the white wand and stop the Darkness! (He sees Timmy has it.) And there it is! From pits wonder, sing white wand with Turbo Thunder! (The guitar comes down to him and he takes it.) Stand down evil space hole! (He looks and sees nothing.) Where's the big giant scary space hole? There's supposed to be a big giant scary space hole! Am I late?

Jimmy: Dude, what's with the look alike?

Timmy: (He ignores Jimmy.) Are you telling me that he's the Chosen One? This whole time! It wasn't me!

Jorgen: What? You saw the cave drawing too! Pink hat, bucked teeth, TT. I'm not perfect, okay?

Wanda: It doesn't matter to us, Timmy because you'll always be our Chosen One!

(Timmy hugs them and Jimmy as well. The concert continues. Meanwhile, in space….)

Fairy 1: (He pulls out a radio.) This is the Big Dipper brigade. We're clear in the night sky. No signs of the Darkness… (He sees something.) What is that?

(He screams and we go back to Fairy World.)

Timmy: Well, at least everything is fine in both universes.

Jimmy: You said it, buddy.

(They leave and don't see the stars disappear.)

* * *

The End.


	7. The Exciting Middle Part

The Exciting Middle Part

(We're in Fairy World and we see Cupid walking his dog and all of the sudden, we see Eliminators.)

Cupid: Ah! The Eliminators are back!

3: Eliminate Timmy Turner!

(Timmy and Jimmy show up, with the white wand.)

Jimmy: Don't you mean…?

Timmy: The Chosen One?

(Timmy plays the guitar and the Top Eliminator shows up after they destroy the other Eliminators.)

1: You cannot stop the Darkness, Chosen One. (It sucks in both Timmy and Jimmy.) The Chosen One and his best friend are eliminated.

(The Top Eliminator is destroyed and Jimmy and Timmy are alright.)

Jimmy: And you…

Timmy: Cannot stop the Chosen One and his best friend! (He plays and we see that was a video game sequence. We're at some sort of convention hall.) And that's how you play: _'The Chosen One'_ video game.

Kid fairy 1: (He's playing the game.) I hear when you play this game it makes you feel like you're the Chosen One!

Kid fairy 2: (He is also playing the game.) Don't call my house anymore because I'm playing this game until I die!

All: Chosen One! Chosen One!

Jimmy: Awesome, thousands of fans cheering for you buddy.

Timmy: As they should, Neutron.

Wanda: (She, Cosmo, and Poof appear.) Well, you two defeated the Darkness and saved Fairy World!

Cosmo: You're action heroes! Only you don't have rugged good looks, tight gluteus, trophy wives who love you for your money as opposed to your first wives who loved you when you had money. Oh, and you don't have cool catchphrases!

Timmy: Hey, our glutei are very tight.

Jimmy: Sort of, Turner. But we do need cool catchphrases. Like, _'don't touch our cheese'_.

Timmy: Nah. Oh, how about _'Hungry? How about a fillet of fists?'_

Wanda: Well, the fists one has some possibilities.

All: Chosen One! Chosen One!

(Just then, a bolt of lightning brings in Turbo Thunder.)

Turbo: Do not cheer for Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron! I am the true Chosen One!

Jimmy: Oh, no.

Timmy: Here we go again.

Turbo: For I, Turbo Thunder, trained myself for many years and would've defeated the Darkness easily. And I would have too. If I wasn't late.

Fairy 3: You stink!

Turbo: You won't think I stink when I save you all from the Darkness with my thunder pits!

(Turbo demonstrates his thunder pits and gets hit by tomatoes.)

Fairy 3: You're thunder pits stink!

Sparky: Hi, I'm Sparky. Will you sign my white wand controller?

Timmy: _'To Sparky, keep rocking. Signed, the Chosen One. Your hero who stopped the Darkness and you love because he's so cool.'_

Jimmy: Modest aren't you?

Wanda: (Timmy shoots Jimmy a look and she appears.) Sorry your modest one but we're late for your white wand statue decantation.

Timmy: What? And leave thousands of fans who totally love the Chosen….

Jimmy: Poof us there in a hurry, Wanda. Turner is making me queasy.

(Timmy shoots Jimmy another look and Wanda poofs them to Fairy Hall.)

* * *

Jorgen: And that's why we decant this statue to Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron of them holding the real white wand that stopped the Darkness!

(Jorgen pulls off the curtain and reveals the statue of Timmy and Jimmy holding the wand together.)

All: Chosen One! Chosen One!

Timmy: Hm, not sure it captures our heroic senescence.

Jimmy: Do we have one?

Cosmo: (He flicks on the legs.) Yeah, the glutei are way too tight!

Wanda: Come on you two. Time to hit the talk show circuit.

Timmy: What? And leave thousands of fans who totally love the Chosen….

Jimmy: Poof us there in a hurry, Wanda. Turner is making me queasy, again.

(Timmy shoots Jimmy another look and Wanda poofs them to Billy Crystal Ball's show.)

* * *

Billy: We're here with everyone's soft gluteus boys. The Chosen One: Timmy Turner and his best friend: Jimmy Neutron. Tell us boys, are you worried that the Darkness might return and oh, I don't know, destroy you two?

Jimmy: Well, Bill. If the Darkness does come back, it better come back hungry.

Billy: Why is that?

Timmy: Because we plan to serve it up a (they reveal that they have flaming fists) fillet of fists!

Wanda: (She, Cosmo, and Poof are back stage.) Where did they get the flaming fists?

Cosmo: Oh, they wished those up when you were in the can.

Timmy: That's why the Darkness is never coming back!

Jimmy: You got that right, buddy!

(They celebrate. Meanwhile, on Yugopotamia….)

* * *

King: (He comes out of the capitol and approaches his wife. He takes a deep breath.) Another glorious Yugopotamia day. The garbage is in bloom. The lake monsters are singing.

(The lake monster roars.)

Queen: And the sky is filled with giant fireballs headed right for us.

King: It's just like the night we… (He realizes.) Giant fireballs? (He looks and sees the fireballs land and Eliminators come out of them. The Eliminators start to attack everyone.) We're under attack!

(King runs over Queen, goes into the capitol, and he gets the three escape pods come out.)

Queen: Are you sure you know how to work the royal escape pods?

King: Of course! I'm the king! Watch! (He blasts off one of the escape pods.) One of us should been on that.

Queen: Oh, give me that before you… (She takes the remote, presses the button accidently, and blasts off another escape pods.) Eh, my bad.

King: Only the prince's pod is left! But, Mark is spending his days on Earth, hating his home planet, and chilling with the universe's greatest warrior, Timmy Turner.

Queen: (She points behind him.) Isn't that Mark right there?

Mark: Yo, rental units! 'Sup? Okay, I came back home to get a new fake-I-fire as my old one is on the fritz and only converts me into ladies footwear.

(Mark spins the dial and becomes a flat heeled shoe. He then becomes a high heel shoe.)

Queen: Ooh, nice pump!

(Mark turns back to normal but before he can grab another belt, more fireballs crash into the capitol and more Eliminators come out. King puts Mark into his escape pod.)

King: Quick, go to Earth my son! And carry on the legacy of our beloved planet! Though you will be superior to earthlings, do not… (Queen blasts off the escape pod.) I wasn't finished!

Queen: (The Eliminators corner them.) But, I think we are!

King: Well, then. Let me protect you my sweet.

(King puts her in front of him and the Eliminators take them. 1 comes in.)

1: He will not escape us this time because he will come right to us.

Mark: (He's in his escape pod and sees the Darkness eating Yugopotamia.) Is there, like, anyone who can help us?

(Meanwhile, in Fairy World….)

* * *

Announcer: They were just two ordinary gorgeous, tight gluteus earth boys who saved Fairy World from destruction. Emu and Kin Hoe as Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron in the _'Chosen One: Ninjas.'_

Cosmo: (We're in a mansion where he, Timmy, and Jimmy are in the hot tub, watching television.) Cool! Fairy wood adapted Timmy and Jimmy's life story for the big screen!

Wanda: (She comes over with Poof.) But, when did you two become ninjas?

Jimmy: Well, Turner and I might have tweaked the script just a little.

Timmy: (His character on the screen kisses a girl who looks like Trixie. He laughs a little.) Don't I wish?

Jimmy: You have good taste, Turner. Though, I wish I could tell Cindy how I feel. (His character on the screen kisses a girl who looks like Cindy.) I wish.

Timmy: (He scoffs a little.) Now you know how I feel.

(Poof is copying the ninja's moves.)

Wanda: (She turns off the television.) That's it. No more action movies for Poof! The violence could negatively affect him.

Cosmo: Oh, relax Wanda. That's just a myth.

(Poof throws Wanda into the hot tub and smack dab into Cosmo.)

Jimmy: Actually, that is the truth, Cosmo.

Timmy: (He grabs the phone.) Yeah, hi this is the Chosen One in the Chosen One suite. I was wondering if you could send up six pizzas, some milkshakes, extra towels, and anyone else want something.

Cosmo: Nine pounds of cocktail weenies!

Timmy: And nine pounds of cocktail weenies.

(A fairy poofs in the stuff.)

Jimmy: Why do you want nine pounds of cocktail weenies?

Cosmo: Because I love cocktail weenies! Don't touch my weenies! Hey, that could be my new catchphrase!

Wanda: Timmy, don't you think that it is time to wrap up the whole Chosen One thing and oh I don't know go back to school and Earth and be regular good old Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, again?

Jimmy and Timmy: Yeah….no.

Timmy: Why would I want to go back to Dimmsdale to a horrible life? My parents constantly ignore me, I am constantly running for my life when I'm left with Vicky, Francis bullies me, Crocker gives me constant failures-even when I'm right, my dream girl keeps rejecting me, and I barely know my Uncle Emmet. The only thing that makes my life bearable is my friends, you guys, and once in a month Anna/Nacey comes to visit!

Jimmy: Who?

Wanda: Anna Smith and Nacey Cortex-O'Connell. They are one in the same. You see, Nacey is a magical being and she can know about us fairies just like you, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Wow, I had no idea.

Cosmo: She's awesome!

Jimmy: And who is this Uncle Emmet you keep mentioning?

Wanda: That's what I want to know!

Timmy: Long story but why would I want to go home when I can does stuff like this? (He picks up the phone.) Yeah, this is the Chosen One and I would like a ton of wrapped presents sent up to the Chosen One suite. And don't tell me what's in them. Surprise me. (With a poof, presents appear. He opens one and they are roller skates.) Roller skates? Well, I did say surprise me.

Wanda: But I bet your parents are worried sick. Aren't they, Cosmo? (Cosmo has cocktail weenies in his mouth and mutters something.) What's that, Cosmo? We should poof Timmy and Jimmy home before they ask us not to? Okay!

Timmy and Jimmy: Uh…. (Before they can say anything, Wanda poofs them to Timmy's bedroom.) That was so un-cool!

Cosmo: Weenies? Weenies, where for art thou weenies?

(Poof kicks Cosmo and Cosmo smashes into the wall.)

Jimmy: I think we're in no position to argue with Poof right now.

Mr. Turner: Oh, Timmy. Are you home? And is Jimmy with you?

Wanda: (She whispers.) See? I told you that your parents were worried sick about you.

Timmy: Okay, maybe you're right.

(Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof disguise themselves as goldfish. Mr. and Mrs. Turner come in.)

Mrs. Turner: Hi, sweetie. We just got back from our ski trip and we were wondering….

Mr. Turner: Did we forget to bring you and your friend?

Timmy: (He shoots Wanda a look and she smiles sheepishly.) Yeah, but it is okay. I'm the Chosen One.

Mrs. Turner: Great! Now, we're going to go pack for our tropical vacation.

Mr. Turner: And we promise not to forget you or your friend!

(They leave and the fairies appear.)

Wanda: O-oh, a vacation with your parents. A chance for you to reconnect with your parents and Earth.

Timmy: Three, two, one.

(The car takes off.)

Jimmy: Turner was right, Wanda.

Cosmo: You were wrong and I want my weenies back!

Timmy: And Neutron and I want all of the other stuff.

Wanda: Fine.

(Wanda poofs up the stuff.)

Cosmo: Must eliminate weenie!

(Poof kicks Cosmo and Cosmo hits the wall again. Poof goes into the weenie batch and emerges with several weenies in his mouth.)

Jimmy: And now it's time we go back to Fairy World.

Timmy: We're action heroes, Wanda. And if there is a call for help, the Chosen One and his best friend must heed that call.

Wanda: But, the Darkness hasn't come back and no one is crying for help!

Mark's voice: (He yells.) Timmy Turner, like, help!

Jimmy: (He, Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof go outside and see Mark.) Timmy, who is that?

Timmy: Oh, that's Prince Mark Chang. I wished him up a long time ago. He's from the planet Yugopotamia where everything is the opposite. (He goes over to Mark.) What's up, Mark?

Mark: You must help me! Evil robots and a swirling vortex of death have swallowed up my entire planet!

Jimmy: It sounds like the Darkness is back.

Timmy: Well, it better come….

Both: The Darkness is back!

(They scream, run into the tree, and hid in it.)

Wanda: Spoken like true action heroes.

Mark: (He gets them out of the tree. He grabs both of them.) But, you are like the Chosen One! And you must help me fight!

Timmy: (He laughs a little.) See, technically I'm not the Chosen One. That's what they call me, though…

Jimmy: Wait. How did you know that he was the Chosen One? He never told you! And you're holding us kind of tight!

"_Mark"_: Because I must… (A black vortex comes from his mouth.) Eliminate Timmy Turner!

Cosmo and Wanda: It's an Eliminator!

Jimmy and Timmy: We wish the Mark Eliminator was gone!

(Cosmo and Wanda try to poof away the Eliminator but the Eliminator takes the wands. The Mark Eliminator pulls them closer in.)

Cosmo and Wanda: Jimmy, Timmy! No!

(Just then, the real Marks' escape pod lands on the Eliminator, freeing them. Mark comes out.)

Mark: Yo, Earth buds! 'Sup?

Jimmy and Timmy: (They pick up the robot arm.) The Darkness is back.

(They both freak out.)

Cosmo: It's another Mark Eliminator!

(Poof throws a dirty diaper at Mark and Mark eats it.)

Mark: Whew! Diaper delight!

Jimmy: Did he just….?

Mark: Who the heck are you?

Timmy: Prince Mark Chang, this is Jimmy Neutron. My friend from Retroville. What's up?

Mark: (He bows to Timmy.) Oh, greatest warrior in the universe. (He grabs Timmy.) You must help me defeat the metal robots dudes and the swirling vortex of death!

(The Eliminator disappears and leaves behind a fake-I-fire.)

Wanda: And they stole your fake-I-fire s!

Mark: (He throws Timmy aside and gasps.) A new fake-I-fire! With Wi-Fi, cha. (He spins the dial and becomes a shelf, a bear, and a human.) Cool! I'm Justin Jake Austin! Earth teen dream with three first names.

Jimmy: Technology that disguise you into anything or anyone….

Timmy: (He catches onto Jimmy's train of thought.) That's how the Eliminators were able to disguises themselves as Mark.

Wanda: But, why would the Darkness want to take over Yugopotamia and not the rest of the universe?

Cosmo: Maybe it doesn't want to destroy the universe. Just Timmy and Jimmy. I mean if two soft gluteus boys stopped me from eating the universe, I try to take them out before I try it again. Wouldn't you?

Wanda: (She's surprised.) Did Cosmo just figure this whole thing out?

Cosmo: Got that right. Corndog, what?

Jimmy: And now it's gone.

Timmy: This calls for the Chosen One.

Mark: Yes! (He starts to cry happily.) I knew you would like help me, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron!

Jimmy: Not us!

Timmy: I agree! We mean Turbo Thunder. There is no way we're fighting the Darkness again.

Cosmo: Is that your new action phrase because it's rather long…

Jimmy: We'll find Turbo Thunder, he'll fire his thunder pits at the Darkness…

Timmy: The Darkness goes bye-bye and Neutron and I live happily after in both Retroville and Dimmsdale, where Neutron will marry Cindy Vortex and I'll marry Trixie Tang. (He goes over and waves at Trixie.) Hi, Trixie!

Trixie: (She screams.) Help, police! Ah!

(Trixie runs off.)

Jimmy: That was weird.

Timmy: Yeah, but she digs me. Now, let's find Turbo Thunder!

(Meanwhile, in Fairy World….)

* * *

Turbo: (He's holding up a sign that reads, _'The Darkness is coming back'_. He also has a cup next to him.) The Darkness is coming back! (A fairy flicks a quarter into his cup.) Thanks. And you'll all be sorry that you rejected the true Chosen One, Turbo Thunder!

Jorgen: (He poofs in.) I'm only sorry that I didn't ban you from Fairy World sooner.

Turbo: What? I'm Turbo Thunder! You can't ban Turbo Thunder from….

(Jorgen poofs Turbo Thunder in a poof of smoke that reads _'banished'_. Jimmy, Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Mark poof in.)

Jorgen: Hey! You just missed me banning _'Turbo Blunder"_ from Fairy World!

Jimmy, Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo: Oh, no you didn't!

Timmy: Where is he?

Jorgen: Who knows? Who cares? He kept ranting that the Darkness is coming back!

(Jorgen laughs.)

Jimmy, Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo: The Darkness is coming back!

Jorgen: (He stops laughing.) Oh. (We go to the Cave of Destiny. We're in front of the cave drawing.) What are you saying? That I missed the hidden part of the cave prophecy? Turner, Neutron! I have the eyes of an eagle, the speed of a puma, and the wisdom of a great horned owl!

Jimmy: (He gets a whiff of Jorgen's breath.) And the breath of skunk.

Timmy: (He goes over to another cave drawing and claps. It becomes light.) _'Part Two: How to Find the Second Wand'._

Jorgen: Okay, maybe it is the eyes of a mole and the wisdom of a clothes hamper but I still have the strength of a lion!

Jimmy and Timmy: There's a second wand?

Cosmo: (He points to a cave drawing that shows the Eliminators taking over Fairy World.) Hey, check this cave drawing out! This looks like the Eliminators taking over Fairy World! (He laughs then stops.) Corndog, what?

(Meanwhile, in downtown Fairy World. Cupid's chocolate arrives and he's having lunch with Juandissimo.)

* * *

Cupid: Argh, this is solid! I said that I wanted my heart filled with caramel and nugget!

Juandissimo: Why don't you have a salad for once? Caramel makes you irritable.

Cupid: No, what makes me irritable is how busy it is in downtown Fairy World. What's with all the fairies?

(Some of the fairies turn into Eliminators.)

Juandissimo: Those aren't fairies! Those are Eliminators!

(They all fly off and we go back to the Cave of Destiny.)

* * *

Jorgen: (He rubs his head.) I just felt a disturbance in the fairy force like a thousand fairies cried out in agony.

Jimmy: There's one sound I don't want to hear. It must be creepy.

Jorgen: We must quickly deserter parts two of the prophecy and stop the Darkness…again.

Mark: (He takes out some read glasses.) Okay, it says, _'the second wand is on the dark side of the blue moon'_.

Timmy: It's written in Yugopotamia?

Mark: Cha and I got to tell you. It's kind of freaking me out a little.

Jorgen: You're freaked? I think my mole vision just saw those stalagmites moved!

(The stalagmites turn into Eliminators.)

Jimmy: Those aren't stalagmites! Those are Eliminators!

(They open a vortex to the Darkness and take Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Jorgen's wands.)

Jorgen: Ah! Our wands!

(1 throws a net at them, capturing the fairies.)

Mark: Ah! (He grabs onto Timmy and Jimmy.) Hold me, Turner and Neutron!

1: And now I have you!

(They all scream. Just then, a porthole appears behind them escaping the three of them.)

3: We didn't see that escape porthole earlier.

2: And I have the eyes of a puma.

1: Put these with the others. Then find and eliminate Timmy Turner.

Wanda: What does he mean by _"others"_?

(We now switch over to Abacatraz. Cupid and Juandissimo are in a cell together.)

* * *

Cupid: You cannot keep all of Fairy World locked up! Love always conquers Darkness.

Juandissimo: And my sexiness cannot be contained! (He rips his shirt to prove his point.) See?

(They lower a metal door on their cell. Meanwhile; they throw Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Jorgen into an empty cell.)

Wanda: Oh, no! We're locked in Abacatraz, Fairy World's maximum security prison and who know what happened to Jimmy and Timmy!

Nacey: (She is thrown into the same cell.) I can tell you. After all, I'm the one who escaped them.

Jorgen: Nance?

(Meanwhile, with Jimmy, Timmy, and Mark… The porthole opens and they arrive back in Timmy's room.)

* * *

Mark: Cool, we're wall vomit! Now, what's going on, bros?

Jimmy: The Darkness wants to destroy Turner and so we have to find a second wand and destroy the Darkness first.

Timmy: Oh yeah and you're our new sidekick.

Mark: Yeah…no. (He takes some weenies.) You see it's the Chosen Uno, not the Chosen Duo. So, you two go out and battle the suck-y bots and the not Chosen One….that's moa, will stay here and nosh and these tiny tubes of spicy flesh.

(Mark chews down some weenies.)

Jimmy: May we remind you that you lost your entire planet to that thing?

Timmy: And you read the prophecy! Now, are you a man or a mouse?

Mark: (He turns into a mouse.) Like, squeak?

Timmy: Fine! We'll do it ourselves! At least I have Neutron by my side and he has the smarts of a real smart animal.

Jimmy: And you have the speed of a cheetah, Turner.

Timmy: And we will not be fooled by their surprise attacks!

Tamara: Oh, Timmy!

Terrance: We have a surprise for you!

Timmy: (He runs down the stairs.) Surprise? You said surprise? Boy wants surprise!

Tamara: Here it is.

Both: (Their eyes turned green.) Eliminate Timmy Turner!

Jimmy: Eliminators!

(Timmy freaks out and faints. Mark comes down the stairs.)

Mark: Back off suck-y bots!

Jimmy: Uh, Mark….

Mark: (He looks down and sees that he is still a mouse.) Oh, hold that thought. (He transforms into a kangaroo.) Better.

Jimmy: Much better.

Mark: Suck-y bots, say hello to the _'Chang'_aroo.

Jimmy: And Jimmy Neutron.

(The two knock out the two Eliminators and flee Timmy. They all go outside.)

Timmy: (He wakes up.) Thanks for saving me you guys.

Mark: Hey, it's what sidekicks….

Jimmy: And best friends do.

Timmy: And I will not be fooled again or believe what anyone says.

Trixie: Hi, Timmy. (Timmy goes over to her. She puts on lipstick.) I thought I just stop over and smooch every part of your face.

Timmy: Awesome!

(Timmy puckers up.)

Trixie: Kiss me you…. (Her eyes turn green.) Fool!

(The Trixie Eliminator almost sucks Timmy in but Mark grabs Timmy while Jimmy gets rid of the Eliminator.)

Mark: Dude.

Timmy: Cut me some slack! I've wanted to kiss her since pre-k!

Jimmy: (He shakes his head.) Turner, you've got it bad.

(The Eliminators come out.)

Mark: Okay, wisdom of a really smart animal boy, what do we do now? (Jimmy, he, and Timmy ran off.) Run? That's your great plan?

Jimmy: I don't have the creativity of a really creative animal yet.

Timmy: And you're the one with the brain blast!

Chester: (He and A. J. emerge from the sewer.) Timmy! Robotic aliens have taken over Dimmsdale!

A. J.: Jump in if you want to live!

Mark: Trust them for they live in a sewer.

Jimmy: What does that have to do with anything?

Timmy: No time for that! Jump!

(The three of them jump along with Chester and A. J. Chester closes the manhole and the Eliminators fly right by.)

Mark: Sewer dwellers! Thank you for getting us out of that mess…and into this one.

Jimmy: You've got weird friends.

Timmy: Does that count you?

Chester: (Jimmy shoots Timmy a look.) And we must….

Both: (Both of their eyes turn green.) Eliminate Timmy Turner!

(They both open up a porthole to the Darkness.)

Mark: Luckily for you two, I have the extremes of a squid and the knowledge of a station engineer. (They escape the sewers and go in front of Timmy's house. The Eliminators turn to them and the three of them retreat back into the house and into Timmy's room.) Wait! I have another plan!

(Mark spins the fake-I-fire and becomes a mouse. He goes into a small mouse hole.)

Jimmy and Timmy: What about us?

Mark: Uh, I don't think you'll fit the hole.

(Just then, 1 tear through the roof and the other Eliminators make a big black porthole appear.)

1: Enter the Darkness, Timmy Turner. You have no magic, you have no weapons, and you have no options.

Jimmy: (He grabs a present flying by.) Oh, yeah. That's what you think, Eliminator.

Timmy: Man, I hope it is a turbo blaster! (Jimmy opens the present and it is a boom box.) A boom box?

Both: Well, let's hope it really goes boom!

(They both throw it at the porthole and it reacts badly to it.)

Mark: Dudes, I don't think it digs the funk.

Jimmy: (He picks up the roller skates.) Well, let's see if it can rock….

Timmy: And roller skate!

(They throw the roller skates at the porthole and the Eliminators are starting to short circuit.)

1: Stop Timmy Turner… Eliminate…the Chosen One….

(Mark comes out of the hole and returns to his original form.)

Timmy: Now, let's see how they like our weenies.

Jimmy: Not the catchphrase we were going for, Turner.

Mark: Still, whip the weenies!

(They throw the weenies at the porthole, forcing them to blow up.)

Jimmy: Awesome!

Timmy: You see that, Darkness! Now, we're going to go to the blue moon to get the second wand and we're coming after you!

Mark: And where is this blue moon?

Timmy: I have no idea.

Jimmy: (He slaps his forehead.) Now you tell us!

Mark: Hey, I bet you don't even where it is mister (He uses air quotes, sort of) _"genius"_.

Jimmy: Touché.

Timmy: Okay, chill you two. Let's just think this through. We've got the Eliminators down and the Darkness to go. Even though I have no idea on how we whipped those dudes with roller skates and weenies, it's off to Mark's space ship so we can find the second wand.

Jimmy: Good plan, Turner.

Mark: Sewer quid powers activate!

(Jimmy and Timmy jump on and they jump into the sewer. Unknown to them, the Eliminators reconstruct themselves and they have roller skates and boom boxes. Meanwhile, in Abacatraz….)

* * *

Tamara: [Mrs. Turner.] Where are we again?

Terrance: [Mr. Turner.] The last thing I remember was us getting sucked into a man who looked exactly like me!

A. J.: I cerise that we were abducted by some sort of alien race that can shape shift into any form they want.

Terrance: Either that or was a bad batch of cocktail weenies…

3: The kid is right. We're aliens.

Trixie: Aliens? Right. What are you going to show us next? Fairies?

Terrance: Ha! There isn't a bad batch of weenies in the world bad enough to get me into believing that. (The Eliminators open the cell and they see Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen, and Nacey.) Bad! Bad weenies!

(They all faint.)

Cosmo: Awesome! A fainting party!

(Cosmo faints.)

Nacey: (She rolls her eyes.) Cosmo, you idiot!

4: I like the funny green dude.

(They close the cell.)

5: (They get roller skates.) And I like the roller feet. (They get boom boxes.) And the funk!

(They roller skate away from the cell.)

Wanda: Get us out of here!

Nacey: I can't! Half of my magic is on N. Sanity Isle with Anna! I had to split my personalities to come here!

Jorgen: Fear not, Wanda. For if I knew Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, they are probably hurdling through space with the speed of a space cheetahs to obtain the second wand and saving us all!

Nacey: (She sighs.) We can only hope.

(Meanwhile, with Jimmy, Timmy, and Mark….)

* * *

Timmy: (There is a big hole where Mark's space ship used to be.) Where is your space ship?

Mark: Oh, I sort of left it on Yugopotamia which of course is gone. But, the good news is I have no idea where this blue moon is that we seek.

Jimmy: Uh, Mark. That's bad news.

Mark: Oh, yeah right!

Timmy: Okay, we have no space ship, we have no idea where the blue moon is, and there is no one to help us since the Darkness took all of my friends and loved ones!

Mark: Uh, isn't there someone who hates you that can help us?

Jimmy: I can think of one.

(Meanwhile, in the Crocker Cave….)

* * *

Crocker: Yes! (He eats a cocktail weenie.) After 30 years of searching, 13 nervous breakdowns, and 4,000 cocktail weenies my magic seeking telescope will finally locate the legendary Fairy World!

(Crocker looks through the telescope and only sees stars.)

Automatic voice: Fairy World not detected.

Crocker: Curses! (Jimmy, Timmy, and Mark are behind him. He turns around, sees them, and screams.) I didn't steal anything! I mean…

Mark: (He grabs Crocker, lifts him up, and drops him.) Bad news, he's not a metal suck-y bot.

Jimmy: Uh, that's good news.

Mark: Oh, right.

Crocker: What's going on? How did you sneak this squid past mother and what's Buzz Adams doing here?

Timmy: Long story short. I'm being hunted down by an evil black porthole in space and need your help to locate a mystical and magical blue moon.

Crocker: Tell me that you have fairies and we have a deal.

Timmy: I have fairies.

Crocker: No use in denying it! (He realizes.) Oh, man. That was anti-climatic. But, I'm a man of my word. (He looks through his telescope.) On my many failed attempts to find Fairy World, I did find this blue moon in the Vegan system. Gives off a large magic reading but detected no life on the moon.

Timmy: (He looks through and sees it.) The star crater! That's it!

Jimmy: We need to get to that moon, fast!

Crocker: (He presses a button and rocket appears.) Behold the Crocker rocket!

Mark: Dude, aren't you like a teacher? How do you afford all of this stuff?

Crocker: Remember the funds for the new school's science wing that went missing?

Timmy: Yeah?

Crocker: You're looking at them.

Jimmy: And this will help us get to the blue moon of Vegan?

Crocker: (He pulls out a remote.) Does this answer your question? (He presses the button and blasts off the rocket.) We've probably should've been on that.

Mark: (He screams.) What are we going to do now? We have to save my planet and I cannot pull a space ship out of my pants!

Jimmy: Calm down. We know where the second wand is.

Timmy: And I can get us a space ship. All I need is a laptop, a high speed Internet connection, and a whooping cushion.

Mark: (He pulls out a laptop, a high speed Internet connection, and a whooping cushion out of his pants.) Bingo. (Timmy, Jimmy, and Crocker shot him a look.) What? I said I couldn't pull a space ship out of my pants.

(Meanwhile, in the Dark Ball, two of Dark Laser's goons are laughing at something.)

* * *

Laser: What's so funny?

Employee 1: (He looks sheepish as does his partner.) You wouldn't find it funny, sir.

Laser: What do you mean? I'm Dark Laser. I have a great sense of humor. (He looks at the computer and rubs his eyes.) Leaping light years!

Computer Laser: I'm Fart Laser! I'm Fart Laser! Pull my finger! I'm Fart Laser!

Laser: Who posted these lies? (He sees the poster and it is Timmy.) Turner.

(Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, Timmy closes his laptop.)

* * *

Timmy: Three, two, one.

(The Death Ball lands and Dark Laser comes out with his laser sword ready.)

Laser: Turner, this time you've gone too far. I told you about my inferable boil in confidence!

Jimmy: Uh, Turner. What's with the Dark Vader look alike?

Timmy: (He pushes Laser into the Death Ball.) I'll explain on our way to the Vegan system.

Laser: We are not done with this conversation…

Mark: But, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron. Do you think that this Timmy hating army is large enough to stop the Darkness?

Timmy: Nope, we're missing one critical and violent ingredient.

Jimmy: (Timmy gets out a fake cash register.) You're not…. (Timmy presses a button, making a ching chang sound. Vicky runs over.) You did.

Vicky: Money, money!

Timmy: Get the cash machine, Vicky! Get it girl!

(Timmy throws the cash register into the Death Ball and Vicky chases after it.)

Mark: The evil and vocations Vicky! Nice.

Jimmy: I'm not so sure about this…

(They get into the Death Ball and take off.)

Vicky: What's going on here? There is fake money in this! Why are we in an evil space pod and what is Buzz Adams doing here?

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Neutron and Turner can explain better than I can.

Timmy: Thank you. Now, evil robots are hunting me down along with an evil wall of Darkness and they've captured my friends and family. I can only defeat it with the help of my enemies, that is you guys, and us finding a mystical and magical blue moon.

(Timmy smiles as does Mark and Jimmy.)

Vicky: Why should we help you?

Timmy: (He points at Vicky.) I'll give you twenty bucks, (he points at Crocker) you can see my fairies, (he points at Laser) and you can destroy me when this is all over.

Jimmy: (He shoots Timmy a look.) Turner!

Timmy: (He whispers.) Not like he could.

Enemies: Deal!

Laser: (He types on the computer.) I'll set the coordinates for the Vegan system.

(Laser laughs, weirdly. The Death Ball takes off. Meanwhile, in Abacatraz….)

* * *

Terrance: Uh, so Timmy has fairy godparents and that's your magic baby.

Wanda and Cosmo: Yup.

Tamara: (She points at Nacey.) And you're an inter-dimensional hero who disguises herself as Anna Smith so your world doesn't get discovered?

Nacey: That's the short version of it.

Chester: Wow! That is so cool!

A. J.: I forgot all about the possibility of other dimensions….

Trixie: Could someone fill me in, though? Who is Jimmy Neutron?

Jorgen: He's a genius like A. J. but he is from another universe like Nance.

Chester: Nance?

Nacey: It's a nickname my brother made up for me when we were young. He called me that and it just seemed to stick.

A. J.: You have a brother?

Nacey: Yes, Neo. I also have an older sister, Jasmine, two nieces, Darla and Anna-Chloe, a daughter, Nina, a son-in-law, Gus, a granddaughter, Starlet, a nephew, Kenai, a sister-in-law, Cynthia, husband, Henry, and a ten year old son, Phillip.

Trixie: Wow, you've got a big family Nance.

Nacey: Tell me about it.

Terrance: So, could Timmy wish away my man flab?

Jorgen: (He is annoyed, obviously.) Yes! And I am trying to break out of this jail cell here! (An Eliminator comes over.) I mean, I'm hungry.

(The Eliminator opens the cell, hitting Jorgen. It offers some chicken fingers to them.)

Terrance: Oh, no thanks. Chicken fingers go right to my man flab.

5: (He closes the cell.) And do not even think about trying to escape. You're not smart enough to out think us.

(The Eliminator turns around and Poof is on his back.)

Cosmo: (The Eliminator walks away.) Look! Poof busted out!

(Poof looks around and he puts on a red scarf, wrapping it around him.)

Tamara: Hey, he took my scarf!

(Poof also puts on some eye liner.)

Terrance: And he took my eye liner! (Everyone shoots him a look.) I mean, it's two-thirty.

Wanda: I knew he should've not watched that movie!

(Poof defeats the Eliminators and frees everyone. Everyone cheers.)

Jorgen: (Wanda and Cosmo hug Poof.) And now to poof to Timmy's side and help he defeats the Darkness once and for all!

Nacey: Uh, one problem. You guys don't have wands and my powers are limited right now!

Jorgen: Oh, darn it!

(Meanwhile, with Team Heroes…..)

* * *

Mark: (He fakes a yawn.) Yawn, (he tries to wrap his arm around Vicky) I am like so tired from this long space travel.

Vicky: Don't even think about it.

Mark: Right.

Jimmy: Dude, Mark has issues.

Timmy: Tell me about it. Although, I'm getting hungry from all this space travel. Are there any snacks on board?

Laser: I serve death, not snacks. But, there is a lovely cantina coming up on Fridgandara.

Crocker: Fridgandara? That's the coldest non magical sector of the universe. And we don't have heat regulating death suits like you do.

Laser: Hang on. I have fur coat, some earmuffs, a robot's barrel, and some cloaks.

Crocker: I call the fur coat!

(They go into the cantina, dressed as Star Wars characters.)

* * *

Mark: _Beep, beep._ Man, this thing will not shut up!

Crocker: (He gargles.) I think I'm allergic to this fur coat.

Vicky: (The waiter comes over.) What are your specials today?

Waiter: We have a lovely Chosen One soup.

Jimmy: Cool.

Timmy: What's in it?

Waiter: (His eyes turn green.) You.

(Everyone but our heroes turn into Eliminators.)

Timmy and Jimmy: It's a trap!

1: Get the Chosen One!

(They blast them with weenies.)

Jimmy: Weenies?

Timmy: They blasted us with weenies?

Laser: (He throws Timmy and Jimmy a light sabers.) Catch!

(Timmy and Jimmy catch the light sabers. Crocker pulls out a freeze ray.)

Vicky: Hey, what do I use for a weapon?

Laser: (He grabs some forks.) Here! (He throws Vicky some forks and she catches them.) Use the forks!

Jimmy: Okay, where have I seen this before?

Timmy: Search me. Split up!

(Jimmy, Timmy, and Mark hide behind the bar.)

Crocker: (He points the freeze ray at them.) I think it's time you chill out with my… (He freaks out) FAIRY FREEZER! (The Top Eliminator sucks in the ray and adapts it to his body.) Did I say my fairy freezer? I meant your fairy freezer which looks fabulous on you….

(The Top Eliminator freezes Crocker. Laser goes over.)

Laser: Ha! You're no match for my light stick! (The Top Eliminator sucks in the light stick and adapts it to his body.) Did I say my light stick? I meant your light stick which looks fabulous on you too….

(Laser breathes like Vader and gets frozen. Vicky goes over.)

Vicky: May the forks be….

(The Top Eliminator freezes her too and then sucks all three of them into the Darkness. The Top Eliminator destroys the bar where Jimmy, Timmy, and Mark are hiding behind.)

1: Get the Chosen One!

Timmy: Exactly! Get the Chosen One!

Jimmy: Turner, what are you doing?

Timmy: (He ignores Jimmy.) But the Chosen One is not here. I'm Timmy Turner. You want Turbo Thunder. Me, Timmy not Turbo. (He goes over to the Top Eliminator.) So, why don't we shake hands and call this a big mix up and go back to our lives? Okay? Okay!

(Timmy shakes hands with the Top Eliminator, making it and the others short circuit.)

1: Chosen One made nice….does not compute….

(They all go down and Mark and Jimmy come over.)

Mark: Dude, you did have a plan! You used your Chosen One death grip!

Timmy: Uh, all I did was shaking his hand and made nice.

Mark: And that works too.

(They all run out of the cantina.)

Timmy: Yes! I really am the Chosen One!

Jimmy: Was there any doubt?

(Just then, the Darkness arrives.)

Mark: Dude, what the heck does that thing want?

Darkness: _Timmy Turner._

Timmy: Any last words, guys?

Jimmy: Not really.

Mark: Actually, just one comes to my mind.

(Mark screams and all of the sudden a pink comet saves the three of them and brings them to a deserted pink planet. Timmy looks up and sees who saved them.)

Timmy: It is you!

(Meanwhile, in Abacatraz….)

* * *

6: (He approaches another Eliminator.) The fairy prisoners have escaped. We were told to come and guard the magic sticks in case they go after them.

7: The magic sticks are in a vault on sector three. Those fairy idiots will never find them.

6: You said it.

Jorgen's voice: Idiot!

(Jorgen, as 6, punches 7 knocking him out. Jorgen, using a fake-I-fire returns to normal as does the other Eliminators, revealing that it is Timmy's parents, friends, and fairies.)

Nacey: Nice.

Jorgen: Now, to sector three!

Terrance: Wait! Could Timmy wish Dingleberg into a poop sandwich?

Jorgen: (He slaps his forehead.) A triple Decker! Now, let's go! (They go to the vault and he tries to open it and he can't.) Even with the strength of a medium sized cat, I can't open it!

Cosmo: Stand back! For I have the speed of a running shoe! The wisdom of a throw pillow…and a baby that knows martial arts! Chop it down, Poof!

(Cosmo throws Poof at the vault and he chews up the vault, releasing the wands.)

Jorgen: (He picks up his wand.) Yes, we have our wands back! Now, to poof to Timmy's side and stop the Darkness!

A. J.: But, we don't know where he is!

Jorgen: Oh, darn it!

Nacey: You've really got to think things through, Jorgen.

(Meanwhile, on the pink planet, it was Turbo Thunder who saved our trio.)

* * *

Jimmy: Turbo Thunder?

Timmy: You saved us?

Turbo: Of course! That's what I do! I save people from the Darkness and I know all! So, where's that second wand?

Mark: Oh, now I get it! You saved us so we tell you were the wand is.

Turbo: Hey, that's still saving. And I would've gone to the Cave of Destiny myself but….

Jimmy: Jorgen banished you.

Turbo: And I was a bit busy, too.

Timmy: Busy doing what?

Turbo: Building Thunder World! Where people will come and celebrate my victory over the Darkness and buy a ton of Thunder wear and various Thunder themed items.

(Turbo gives them some bobble heads of him. Just then, the Darkness arrives.)

Darkness: _Timmy Turner._

Turbo: Tell me where the second wand is so that we may defeat the Darkness and so I can have my grand opening!

Timmy: If I tell you, you have to take me, my best friend, and my sidekick with you.

Turbo: Of course, we'll defeat the Darkness together as a team! Hurry, it's eating Thunder World!

Timmy: The wand is on the blue moon in the Vegan system! There is a star crater and….

Turbo: Later!

(Turbo goes over to his rocket.)

Jimmy: Hey, you said that we do this together!

Turbo: Yeah, I Turbo lied! (He blasts off and gets to the blue moon. He goes over to the second wand. He cracks his knuckles.) Now to pluck the wand from its rocky stealth….and…. (He tries to pull it out but it won't budge.) It won't budge.

(Unknown to him, Mark hid in his escape hole and he barfs up Jimmy and Timmy.)

Jimmy: I'm grossed out.

Timmy: Me too!

Mark: Dudes, (He points at Turbo) he's got the wand!

(Turbo falls down to the ground. A rock warrior stands up.)

Timmy: That's the protector of the wand!

Jimmy: A rock guardian, cool.

Rocky: Before this wand you can posses; you first must past the Chosen test.

Turbo: I don't have time for tests! Test this! Perish rock warrior in the mighty spun of my Thunder clap!

(Turbo claps, creating a shield around him but Rocky flicks him over the horizon.)

Mark: I don't think he's the Chosen One.

Jimmy: I think you're right.

Rocky: Who goes there? Before this wand you can posses; you first must past the Chosen test.

Timmy: Look, I don't want to fight you! But, we need that wand to light the Darkness, save my friends, and sidekick's planet. Please, I need your help.

Rocky: The Chosen One never attacks unless attacked and always trusts before mistrusting. It is you. (He slams down on the rocks and a holster comes up. He hands Timmy the wand.) Here is your wand, Chosen One.

Timmy: Cool! I really am the Chosen One!

Jimmy: Again, was there any ever any doubt?

(Just before Timmy can grab the wand, the Darkness arrives and takes Rocky. The wand falls to the rocks below where the Top Eliminator takes it.)

1: Looking for this?

(They all look terrified. Meanwhile, in Abacatraz, two Eliminators bring in the frozen Vicky, Crocker, and Laser.)

* * *

6/Jorgen: Leave them here. They are no threat to us. (The two Eliminators stop, turn around, and he blasts them. He then reverts to normal.) But, let us hope they are of help to us!

(Jorgen unthaws them.)

Vicky: Who, what, where?

Laser: (He is holding Flipsy.) Flipsy!

Crocker: (He freaks out.) Fairies!

Nacey: Whoa, Crocker. Not the time.

Wanda: Where's Timmy?

Laser: If he got away he should be on the blue moon of Vegan.

Jorgen: To the blue moon of Vegan! (He is about to slam down his wand.) We're good this time, right? We have all the pieces that we need?

Wanda: We're good.

Jorgen: I just hope we are not too late!

(They poof to the blue moon. Meanwhile….)

* * *

1: No magic wand can stop us, Chosen One. We'll just keep coming in greater numbers than before. And it is time you finally met the Darkness.

(Just then, more Eliminators show up, with wands.)

6/Jorgen: Think again. (They all revert to normal.) Robot punk!

Terrance: Duck, Timmy and Jimmy!

Tamara: But, don't get your pants dirty!

(Timmy, Jimmy, and Mark duck. The others blast the Eliminators with the help of fairy and island magic, destroying them. Timmy, Jimmy, and Mark get up.)

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda! (He sees his parents.) With my mom and dad? You saved us!

Terrance: You bet we did. (He turns to Cosmo.) By the way, Dinkleberg poop sandwich, Monday.

Trixie: To think there was a heroic and magical side to you that I never knew.

Timmy: You want a pony, right?

Trixie: (She rolls her eyes.) Unicorn.

(Timmy snaps his fingers, Wanda sighs, and poofs up a unicorn. Just then, the Darkness starts to suck in.)

Jimmy: Uh, Turner.

Chester: We hate to interrupt this greedy/romantic moment but….

A. J.: There is a whirlpool of death coming for us!

(Timmy takes the wand and goes over to its holster.)

Timmy: Now say goodbye to the Darkness…forever!

(Timmy slams the wand into its holster, creating a pulse. The wand extends up but does nothing.)

Nacey: That isn't right…..

Jorgen: It should be firing a laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it is not firing the laser! (Just then, the Darkness starts to suck in everyone: Trixie, A. J., Chester, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Mark, Jorgen, Crocker, Laser, Vicky, and Nacey.) Turner, Neutron! Say the word and I'll poof us all out of here!

Jimmy: But no matter where we go, the Darkness will follow Turner!

Terrance: What does it want?

Darkness: _Timmy Turner._

Timmy: I think it wants…me!

(Timmy runs over to the chain and starts to run up them.)

Terrance, Jimmy, and Tamara: Timmy, no!

Timmy: I've got to stop the Darkness before it takes you all! Even you know that, Jimmy.

(Timmy gets to Trixie, the last of the chain.)

Trixie: Timmy! How's my hair?

Jimmy: You're worried about your hair at a time like this?

Timmy: (He rolls his eyes at Jimmy. He turns to Trixie.) Perfect. (The two of them kiss. They break out of it and he turns to the Darkness.) You want me Darkness, you got me! (He turns back to Trixie.) So long, Trixie. (He turns to Jimmy.) So long, Jimmy.

(Timmy lets go of Trixie and starts to fly towards the Darkness.)

Trixie: Timmy!

Jimmy: No! (He runs up the chain and gets to Trixie.) I'm going after him. If I don't make it, tell Cindy Vortex of Retroville that I love her.

(Jimmy lets go of Trixie and starts to fly towards the Darkness, too.)

Trixie: Jimmy!

Timmy: (He has his eyes closed.) I'm sorry that I couldn't get to know you, Uncle Emmet!

(The Darkness takes both Jimmy and Timmy. It flies off.)

All: Jimmy and Timmy!

(They all land with a thud.)

Trixie: (She has a tear in her eye.) They saved us all.

Vicky: (She is also crying.) I'll never call them twerps again!

Mark: (He warps his arms around her.) There, there Vicky. Let me hold you and comfort you and make out with you… (Vicky punches him in the stomach.) I lack air.

Jorgen: The Chosen One and his best friend saved us. Now, we must save them!

(Jorgen poofs up a space pod.)

Laser: That's big. Are you sure you know how to fly it?

Jorgen: (He takes out a remote.) Does this your question?

Nacey: Wait a second! (Jorgen presses the button and the space pod blasts off, without them on it.) We were supposed to be on that….

Jorgen: (He yells.) Dang it!

* * *

_Is this the end of Timmy and Jimmy? Will Cosmo realize he's an idiot?_

Cosmo: Hey!

_To be concluded….._


	8. The Final Ending

The Final Ending

Cosmo's voice: When we last saw Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, they jumped into the Darkness to save their friends. Okay, let's move on with the story. That's all I got. (Silence.) Hello? Anyone? Wow, it's really dark out here….

* * *

(We now go to Dimmsdale, Timmy's house, and Timmy's bedroom. Timmy and Jimmy are both sound asleep.)

* * *

Jimmy and Timmy: Chosen One….Turbo Thunder…. Darkness! (He and Timmy wake up with a start. They see each other.) You?

(Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appear.)

Wanda: Oh, look Cosmo. Jimmy and Timmy are awake and they are okay!

Cosmo: Let's celebrate! (He poofs up some bling and turn tables. He poofs up balloons and elephants it is making too much noise, so Wanda poofs it all away.) What, to bumping homies?

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! You're here and you're alive!

Jimmy: Uh, I just had the strangest dream. You and I were on this strange blue moon with your friends, parents, and fairies.

Timmy: I had the same dream! I threw myself into the Darkness to save you all and I kissed Trixie. Good dream.

Jimmy: And then I threw myself after you to save you. What a dream.

Wanda: That was no dream. You two did throw yourselves into the Darkness and defeated it once and for all.

Jimmy: We defeated the Darkness? I don't remember anything after I threw myself at the Darkness.

Timmy: Same here only after I kissed Trixie. I did kiss Trixie, right?

Wanda: Big time. Then, you and Jimmy threw yourselves into the Darkness and using your Chosen One powers and Jimmy's brains, you were able to defeat it once and for all. You two are heroes! Jorgen erased everyone's memories and the universes are back to normal!

Jimmy: So, why am I here?

Wanda: Jorgen thought it was best if you stick around for while. You know, to make sure you're alright.

Jimmy: Sounds good to me. I hated being bored in Retroville.

Timmy: Uh, what about Cindy?

Jimmy: I'll face her when I get back. No rush, though.

Timmy: (He rubs his head.) I just have this strangest feeling….

Jimmy: (He wraps Timmy into a hug.) Relax, Turner. Like Wanda said, everything is back to normal.

(Timmy hugs Jimmy back, still unsure. They let go.)

Wanda: Jimmy is right, Timmy. Everyone and everything is fine.

Cosmo: Yeah, isn't it great?

Timmy: (He frowns.) Yeah, great.

Jimmy: What's the matter with you?

Timmy: It's just…maybe my expectations after this whole thing was….were too high.

Jimmy: What were you expatiating? For Jorgen to change? Turner, if you thought Jorgen was going to change after this, your expectations were too high.

Timmy: There is one thing that doesn't make sense. How come the memory wipe didn't affect you?

Jimmy: Search me. Turner, relax. Everything is right with the dimensions once again and soon enough, we'll be going our separate ways….

Wanda: Oh, Jimmy. You know that you and your friends are always welcomed here.

Jimmy: (He smiles at her.) Thanks, Wanda.

Timmy: (He thinks.) _Something is terribly wrong…. What is this am I sensing? Is this what Nacey feels like when she predicts something? Wait, Nance! _(He speaks.) Guys, what about Nacey?

Wanda: Oh, Nacey is fine, Timmy. She's at home, resting her powers.

Timmy: (He thinks, again.) _Now I know something is wrong! Nacey never has a rest, especially when it comes to her duties on the island…. Thinking forth dimensionally here, could it be that we're not it Dimmsdale? Could it be that we're in the…._

(Just then, Eliminators bust in.)

Jimmy: (He screams.) Ah, Eliminators! (Timmy perks up.) What are they doing here? I thought we defeated the Darkness!

6/Jorgen: Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, you did not defeat the Darkness. (He reveals himself.) You are in the Darkness!

Timmy: (He thinks.) _I knew it!_

(The other Eliminators reveal themselves as Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof.)

Wanda and Cosmo: Hi, Jimmy and Timmy!

Poof: Poof, poof!

Jimmy: Okay, what in the world is going on here?

(Jorgen, Wanda, and Cosmo blast the other Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof and they turn out to be the Eliminators and the Top Eliminator.)

Jorgen: Turner, Neutron. This is all an illusion to discrete you two so you won't defeat the Darkness!

Jimmy: No, it can't be! We were in Dimmsdale!

Timmy: (He grabs Jimmy's hand.) No, we weren't. We have to get out of here!

1: (He stops them.) I'm glad that this is over so that I can finally eliminate you two.

(Jorgen grabs Jimmy and Timmy and they fly out of there. Dimmsdale turns into the Darkness.)

Jimmy: What's going on? Where are we?

Wanda: When you two sacrificed yourselves, you two were taken to the heart of the Darkness and now we're getting you out!

Timmy: (He thinks.) _I was right! Man, would Uncle Emmet be proud of my forth dimensional sense. No Turner. Focus at the task at hand._

(The porthole starts to close.)

Cosmo: Ah, the porthole is closing!

(Jorgen presses the warp speed button and they fly out of there at warp speed. The Eliminators stop.)

Darkness: _Must have Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron._

1: Why? So you can keep them close to your heart and expose your one true weakness? The Chosen One and his best friend are not to be trifled with.

Darkness: (It starts to suck them in.) _Return to me, now._

1: I will not return! You cannot make me!

(The Top Eliminator blasts the Darkness.)

Darkness: (It screams in pain.) _But I can unmake you. _(It shines a light on the Top Eliminator, destroying it. The Eliminators left turn to it.) _Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron are not to be eliminated._

3: Got it totally clear.

2: Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner no eliminate-o.

Darkness: _Find Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner and bring them to me._

(The Eliminators fly off. Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, our heroes return to Timmy's bedroom.)

* * *

Jimmy: So, we weren't in Dimmsdale? We were in the Darkness living some sort of fantasy?

Wanda: Yup.

Timmy: And now that we're out it will probably come back and get us!

Cosmo: I would put money on that. Can I have some money?

Jimmy: And now we're going to Timmy's Cave where army are is assembled….

Timmy: And ready to battle the Darkness?

Jorgen: Bingo!

(Timmy pulls on the mailbox and they all go down in the cave. Everyone is there.)

* * *

All: Welcome home, Jimmy and Timmy!

Tamara: We're so glad that you and your friend are alright, Timmy.

(Tamara hugs Timmy and let's goes.)

Timmy: Uh, mom if you could give me a second?

(Timmy goes over to Trixie and tries to kiss her.)

Mark: (He pops up.) Turner! (Timmy kisses him instead.) Nice man smooch.

Jimmy: One kiss denied for Turner.

Mark: (Timmy shoots Jimmy a look.) Anyways, you must help me free my planet!

Jorgen: And help Nance and me free Fairy World.

Nacey: Oh and one more thing. We've got to stop the Darkness.

Timmy: And that's what we're going to do…together. A. J., Jimmy status report!

A. J.: (He is on the computer as is Jimmy.) Hm, no sign of the Darkness in our galaxy yet.

Jimmy: Just a harmless meteor shower.

Timmy: (He thinks.) _I'm not so sure about that… _

(Meanwhile, the meteor shower turns out to be the Top Eliminator, who reconstructs himself and heads off. Also in Fairy World, the fairies are pushing a giant wheel and some sad music is playing.)

* * *

Juandissimo: Man, this song is depressing.

Cupid: And what will happen if we stop pushing this giant wheel anyway?

(They stop pushing the wheel and the record player stops playing, stopping the sad music.)

7: Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron are not here in Fairy World but if they are on Earth, our best team will find them.

(The Eliminator calls another Eliminator on Earth.)

* * *

New 1: No sign of Timmy Turner or Jimmy Neutron here on Earth. But we will continue our exhaustive search. (They cut off the call and we see that he and another Eliminator are in Hawaii, drinking fruity umbrella drinks.) Any sign of Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron?

9: (It is buried in the sand as a merman or mermaid. It finishes a fruity umbrella drink.) Well, they aren't in this fruity umbrella drink.

New 1: We should look for them in more of these. (A waitress is near-by.) We need some fruitier umbrella drinks.

Waitress: Coming right up.

(Waitress leaves to get more drinks. Back with our heroes, they are all ready to battle the Darkness.)

* * *

Timmy: Okay troops the Darkness is still out there and as the Chosen One and with the help of my best friend, we should be able to defeat it.

Jimmy: So repeat after us. Let's do this! (Everyone talks like a baby.) That wasn't even close.

Jorgen: Sorry Neutron and Turner but it's just Poof woke up from his nap, smiling.

Vicky: Even my cold dark heart can't resist a joy in a baby's smile.

Nacey: I'm with you just miss the cold dark heart.

Timmy and Jimmy: Guys, can we focus?

Jorgen: (He rolls his eyes.) Fine, A. J. gives both Mr. Anti-Smile the update.

A. J.: As you recall, the White Wand had a white fire which caused the Darkness to retreat but the wand on the blue moon just poofed up a big wind and did nothing.

Nacey: And that is totally weird seeing that the blue moon wand should've created a laser to blast back the Darkness!

Timmy: I know that, Nance!

Jimmy: Anything else?

Jorgen: (He, A. J., and Nacey exchange looks.) Actually, no.

Jimmy: That's it? Then how are Turner and I going to defeat the Darkness?

Wanda: That's simple, Jimmy. Cosmo, Poof, and I will be on you two at all times.

Cosmo: So you can use our all powerful magic to stop the Darkness!

(Just then, the Top Eliminator busts in.)

1: But it is I who will defeat the Darkness after I get rid of all of you.

Jorgen: (He gets his wand ready.) Think again, Jerkanitor.

Timmy: No, Jorgen! Don't use magic against him because…. (The Top Eliminator sucks in the wand and absorbs the magic.) They can absorb anything used against them and use it against us.

Nacey: What have I told you about thinking things through?

Timmy and Jimmy: We wish the Eliminator was gone!

(Wanda and Cosmo poof away the Top Eliminator but he poofs back.)

1: And I wish I wasn't. (He points at Jorgen.) And I wish you had rocket gluteus.

(The Top Eliminator poofs up some rocket gluteus on Jorgen.)

Jorgen: Okay, that's actually kind of cool but….

(Jorgen screams and he starts to blast off.)

Nacey: Jorgen!

(Nacey tries to grab onto Jorgen but the two of them get blasted off.)

Timmy: Nance, Jorgen!

(The Top Eliminator poofs away Timmy's friends, family, and enemies.)

1: And now for you two.

Jimmy: I wish we were out of here!

(Wanda and Cosmo poof them out of there. The Top Eliminator misses them.)

1: Man those kids are hard to destroy. (He gets out of the cave.) I wish I had a Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron tracker. (A tracker appears and starts to beep.) Cool.

(Meanwhile, with Timmy and Jimmy…. They appear at the mall.)

* * *

Jimmy: We're at Dimmsdale mall?

Cosmo: Well, you didn't say where you wanted to go.

Timmy: Cosmo does have a point, Neutron.

Wanda: Ironically.

Chet: (He is on the television at the television shack.) Good evening, Dimmsdale this is Chet Ubetcha saying that it is a bad evening to be out since a crazy robot is scaring the delights of the citizens of Dimmsdale. But the agents of MERF say that we have nothing to worry about.

(The feed switches over to the MERF agents.)

Agent 1: There is nothing to worry about. The robot is just a….

Agent 2: A street sweeper who scares people so bye!

(The feed goes dead and it goes back to Chet.)

Chet: This is Chet saying great because the street sweeping robot is off to clean our mall.

Jimmy: Did he say….?

Timmy: (He nods, slowly.) Yup.

(The mall disappears and the Top Eliminator shows up.)

* * *

1: I love having magic!

Timmy: Yeah, us too. I wish the ground will swallow him up!

(The ground eats up the Top Eliminator but spits him out.)

Jimmy: I guess he doesn't agree with the ground.

1: Take this!

(The Top Eliminator controls the ground and hits the five of them, forcing Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof to return back to normal.)

Cosmo: That's it! You've hurt my baby, my wife, my godchild and his best friend, and not to mention me! You've awaken a sleeping giant, my friend! So, face my magical powers! (He turns into a parody of Godzilla.) Meet the mighty Coszilla! (He steps on the Top Eliminator.) You may be able to poof up ground but that's nothing! The mighty Coszilla can wish up a million wands! (He loads up with a million wands.) Oh, and you can make one mall disappear? I can make a million wands disappear! (He makes all of the wands disappear, even Wanda and Poof's. He reverts back to normal. Everyone is shooting him a look.) Wow, that could be my biggest blunder ever.

Jimmy: It is your biggest blunder ever.

Timmy: (The Top Eliminator comes over to them.) Man, I hate being the Chosen One.

(Just before the Top Eliminator can attack, MERF attacks first.)

Agent 1: (He speaks into the megaphone.) Evil street sweeper of doom stands down! Man, I love megaphones!

Agent 2: Ready, aim….

Jimmy and Timmy: Wait!

(The agents stand down for a second.)

Timmy: If you attack, it will just absorb the weapons and use them against you!

Jimmy: Turner is right. You've got to stand down!

Agent 2: What do you know? You two are just kids without any hair on your bodies.

Agent 3: We're totally secret agents with a ton of hair on our bodies and we're going to launch every missile known to man and even a kitchen sink built in 1952 and blast it back to where ever it came from! And if that doesn't work, we've got an escape pod ready to go.

Agent 1: We call it operation blow that thing up. It's going to be awesome!

Jimmy: We're telling you!

Timmy: And warning you! You can't fire!

Agent 1: Oh sure, whatever you say….and fire!

(They fire the missiles and the sink at him. The Top Eliminator absorbs the missiles and the sink and becomes more powerful and changes in its appearance.)

Agent 2: (He laughs a little.) What do you know? The kids were right.

Agent 3: We should get to the escape pod…. (He tries to the keys but they are gone.) Where are the keys?

(They hear a beep, beep. They see Jimmy and Timmy in the escape pod. They close the rocket ship.)

Timmy: Operation save our butts is under way!

Cosmo: Can you save the rest of our bodies too?

Jimmy: It's just a title, Cosmo.

(The five of them blast off.)

1: The Chosen One and his best friend have fled their world. And now with magic, there is nothing stopping me from making it my world.

(The Top Eliminator slams down on the ground, making metal appear.)

Agent 1: Time for operation…. (He yells.) RUN! (They try to run but they become robots, under the Top Eliminator's control.) We are now under your control old street sweeper of doom.

1: From now on, call me the Destructiontator.

(Slowly but surely it turns the Earth into a metal planet. The two Eliminators flee before the wave can hit them. Jorgen and Nacey crash land on the metal and the two of them get up.)

* * *

Jorgen: Ha, his rocket gluteus wish literally backfired and we are not robots!

Nacey: Still, we're on a metal Earth with no fairy magic and limited island magic.

Jorgen: Don't worry, Nance. I have a plan. (He yells.) HELP US, CHOSEN ONE!

Nacey: (She rolls her eyes.) Yelling for help? That's your plan?

Jorgen: You've got a better one?

(Just then, a porthole opens and Anna comes through.)

Anna: I might.

Nacey: (She smiles.) Anna! (The two of them shake hands, making her whole once again.) I'm feeling a lot stronger. With my magic, we'll sneak back to Dimmsdale and try to interfere with the Destructionator's plan.

Jorgen: Brilliant! Let's go!

Nacey: Right!

(Nacey opens a porthole and the two of them jump through. Meanwhile, with Jimmy and Timmy….)

* * *

Cosmo: (He looks through the window. He sees the planet being turned into a metal planet.) The Earth has been changed into a metal planet with a mean looking face!

Wanda: And there is no magic left in the universe to stop him in the Darkness!

(Poof starts to cry.)

Jimmy: Not even Nance can get us out of this one. Am I right?

Timmy: Since she got blasted off with Jorgen, nope. (He takes Poof.) But, there is no need to worry because there is still magic left in the universe.

Wanda: You mean the magic in a child's smile?

Jimmy: I don't think Turner is talking about that, Wanda. I think he's talking about the wand on the blue moon of Vegan, which is just sitting there waiting for us to use it.

Timmy: Neutron is right. So, hang on. We're going in hyper drive!

(Timmy activates the hyper drive and they fly to the blue moon. They crash into the wand and crash into the rocks.)

* * *

Cosmo: (He is a little shaken.) Great landing! Let's do that again!

(Cosmo faints.)

Wanda: Okay, what's the operation called this time you two?

Jimmy: Turner and I call it operation find out this wand works; take it back to Dimmsdale….

Timmy: Blast the Destructiontator and then blast the Darkness with it!

Cosmo: Good plan.

Turbo: Except it won't work.

(Turbo comes over, weakened.)

All: Turbo Thunder?

Cosmo: Wow, you really let yourself go.

Jimmy: What happened to you, Turbo Thunder?

Turbo: After the rock guardian threw me over the horizon like a Chosen One burger, I realized how alone in the universe I was. Then, I made a friend. Literally, I made it. Then, I had a rock lunch which didn't turn out so great. But, it was Rocky's smile that made me understand what it important in live. Honor, humility, and the most important thing of all….

Wanda: How the wand works?

Turbo: No, lunch. Do you have anything to eat that isn't rock based?

Timmy: (He is a hostile.) Show us how the wand works!

(Turbo lifts Timmy up and places him on two rocks that are shaped liked T's. The moon moves towards the sun, which produces a sunray that reflects off of Timmy's buckteeth. The ray reflects back to the wand and activates the crater they are on. They go down into a jungle like place with wands all over the place, a waterfall, and a rainbow.)

* * *

Turbo: Rocky, you were right!

Wanda: And there is temple!

Timmy: (He sees a statue of him.) Ha, I knew I save you guys! (He sees the cave prophecy, showing another wand.) There's another wand?

Jimmy: What? Another one?

Turbo: That's right and since Timmy is the Chosen One, he has to find it. (He gives Cosmo a wand.) And you can use this to get me food now. Remember, no rocks.

Cosmo: Stand back, Turbo Hunger and prepare to see a meal fit for a king!

(Cosmo poofs up an ice cream sandwich.)

Turbo: An ice cream sandwich? And that's a meal fit for a king?

Cosmo: It is if you're the king of ice cream land! (He poofs up some clothes to look like a king.) Now, much before your king!

Turbo: (He eats one.) Can you poof one up for Rocky?

Wanda: (She takes Cosmo's wand and poofs up the translation. She reads it aloud.) _'To end the Darkness with a power thrice, the last wand lies inside Earth's ice.'_

Jimmy: The last wand is in Earth's ice? How can we look for it since Earth is covered with metal?

Timmy: (He looks at Turbo.) Just thinking out loud, Turbo. Can you train us so we can stop the Destructiontator and the Darkness?

Wanda: Timmy, are you sure that's such a good idea?

Turbo: I think it is.

Jimmy: Awesome!

Timmy: But, how did you get mixed up in this Turbo?

Turbo: Well, my world like yours was besieged by the Darkness. I was just living my life on my home planet, Wonder World. It wasn't as nice as your Fairy World but everyone there had powers some of them cool but some of them were pretty strange. But it was all quiet until the Darkness arrived. We blasted it with Wonder Rockets but it didn't work and soon the Eliminators took the one thing I loved more than anything in the world. They took…my family. I was able to escape and land on a planet that I now call Thunder World. I trained myself and my wonder powers. I received an innovation to come to an audition to a Chosen One in a land called Fairy World in their battle with the Darkness. From that day on, I was no longer Pippy Dingle fix but Turbo Thunder!

Cosmo: You're real name is Pippy?

(Cosmo laughs but Turbo fires him with his Turbo Pits.)

Turbo: I perched myself on top of the highest peak of Thunder World and waited for the Darkness to return so that I could have my revenge.

Jimmy: Then, you fell asleep and Turner and I had to fill in and battle it for you.

Turbo: But, I have accepted my role as the old Chosen One and as the new Chosen One, you must accept yours. I shall train you!

Timmy: Then, let's get to work. Look out Destructiontator and the Darkness, here comes Turbo Timmy and Turbo Jimmy!

(Meanwhile, on Earth…)

* * *

Jorgen: (He and Nacey are wearing a metal garbage can and a funnel and their heads.) Beep, beep. We are robots like you.

Nacey: What is our…beep, beep…plan?

Agent 1: We are loading up the Earth with rockets for the Destructionator's super surprise weapon!

Jorgen and Nacey: What is this super surprise?

(The Destructiontator comes over and grabs them.)

Destructiontator: Oh, just a missile filled Earth with 2,000 rockets that will destroy the Darkness in its one true weak spot, its heart.

(The Destructiontator squeezes them and their disguises come off.)

Jorgen: Ha, would you look at that? We are not robots and…. (He yells.) HELP US, CHOSEN ONE!

Nacey: (She rolls her eyes. She yells, annoyed.) Seriously? Yelling for help? That's your plan?

(Meanwhile, in the oasis….)

* * *

Turbo: (He starts to train them.) The Destructiontator will be fast but you two need to be faster. It will be strong but you two need to be stronger. His will be strong but you two must be mightier.

(Both Jimmy and Timmy is exhausted.)

Jimmy: We quit.

Timmy: You quit. I'm not giving up. I have too much on the line here. My friends, family, and enemies are counting on me and I am not letting them down.

Jimmy: But, Turner the odds are against us!

Wanda: Jimmy's right, sweetie! You're working yourself into exhaustion!

Cosmo: Fudge head and Wanda have a point!

Timmy: I rather work myself to exhaustion then let the Destructiontator destroy the world! Or let the Darkness eat it! I've been through too much to let that happen. We can't fight him with magic since he has magic and Nacey's powers and whatever else we throw at him will be absorbed and used against us! No, our only chance is if we attack head on with or without powers.

Turbo: (He perks up.) Nacey Cortex-O'Connell is here? She saw me become the first Chosen One! You are right, even her powers can't help. (He sighs.) I was hoping I didn't have to do this. Take my hands, you two. (Timmy and Jimmy take his hands.) From pits of wonder, I transfer to you two my pits of thunder!

(An explosion happens and changes Timmy and Jimmy, giving them armor.)

Wanda: Jimmy, Timmy! Are you two okay?

Jimmy: (He and Timmy get up.) We're better than okay!

Timmy: In fact, Turbo pits activate!

(They blast a near-by rock, which shatters and falls on them.)

Both: What else can we do?

(Meanwhile, in Fairy World…. The fairies are pushing a giant wheel and some sad music is playing. The New 1 and 9 are still drinking fruity umbrella drinks.)

* * *

9: Nope, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron aren't in this drink either.

New 1: (It starts to rain wands.) Oh, great it is raining. (They put up their little umbrellas and realize that it is raining wands.) Oh, no.

Jimmy and Timmy: Hey, you guys haven't seen a world of imprison fairies that could be using their wands have you?

Cupid: Look, up in the sky! It's the Chosen One and his best friend, hi!

(They drop down the wands.)

Juandissimo: And it's raining wands! (They grab the wands and free themselves. He waves his wand and bulls appear.) Oley!

(The bulls trample over some Eliminators. Other Eliminators surround Jimmy, Timmy, Turbo, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof.)

Jimmy: Come on, think. Think! (He gets a brain blast.) Brain blast!

Timmy: It's about time, you know!

Jimmy: (He grabs Poof and starts to tickle him.) Gootchy goo.

(Poof smiles, giggles, and charms the Eliminators.)

Wanda: Nice work, Jimmy! You charmed them with Poof's smile!

Jimmy: Because there is no greater power in the universe. Except for the giant hole that I wish that would swallow them up!

(Wanda waves her wand and the ground swallows up the rest of the Eliminators.)

Timmy: (He smiles and thinks.) _Going for Jimmy was the best idea I've ever had. But, thinking forth dimensionally here, would I think of the same thing even if he wasn't here? Man, I so need to see Uncle Emmet after this…. After all, even though I can think forth dimensionally, Uncle Emmet is the expert. After all, he did invent a time machine out of a De Lorean!_

Turbo: Timmy, (Timmy perks up) stops daydreaming and light the white wand of fire!

(Timmy claps his hands and he lights the white wand. Fairy World is restored back to normal.)

Cupid: Yes, (He hugs Turbo) Fairy World is free!

Wanda: Now, it's time to save the Earth!

(Cupid lets go of Turbo and they all fly off towards the Earth. One of the Eliminators arises out of the road.)

New 1: This is Eliminator 1. The Chosen One and his best friend have been spotted. They're headed towards Earth.

(Meanwhile, in space….)

* * *

Darkness: _Earth…._

(The Darkness flies off for Earth. Meanwhile, the Destructiontator has Jorgen and Nacey as his captured audience.)

* * *

Destructiontator: (He points the wand at Jorgen.) I wish you had giant ears.

(Jorgen's ears become huge.)

Jorgen: (Nacey laughs up a storm.) Not funny, Nance!

Nacey: (She wipes a tear out of her eye.) It is to me.

Destructiontator: (He poofs up chairs for the two of them and bolt them down to them.) I'm going to give you two a front row seat as you watch your entire world go kaboom! And then, no more Darkness, no more Chosen One and his best friend, and no more you.

Agent 1: (He gives the Destructiontator a detonator.) Here is the detonator.

Destructiontator: It is too small.

Agent 2: It's actually standard size. It is just because you are so big and scary….

Destructiontator: How am I going to find this when I need it? (He drops it.) Uh, I wish it was magnetic. (The detonator becomes magnetic.) Okay, that works.

Nacey: But, your plan won't!

Jorgen: Yeah, how are you going to blow up the Chosen One and his best friend when they are not here?

(Just then, Jimmy and Timmy fly back and land on the building.)

Jimmy: (He turns to Jorgen.) What's going on Dumbo?

Timmy: (He turns to Nacey and waves.) Hey, Nance.

Nacey: Okay, that solves that problem.

Jorgen: At least he's without the Darkness. (The Darkness arrives.) Turner, Neutron! It is all a trap!

Nacey: The Earth is stuffed with missiles and he's planning to use them to destroy the Darkness and us all!

Jimmy: Oh, yeah.

Timmy: Well, we don't think…. (He poofs up chairs for the two of them and bolt them down to them) so.

Jorgen: (He is annoyed.) Worst Chosen One, ever!

Destructiontator: Finally! (He flies up to the Darkness.) Here, Darkness. Come get your buddies the Chosen One and his best friends and take them into your heart.

(The Destructiontator laughs. Jimmy and Timmy don't do anything.)

Nacey: You're not doing anything?

Jorgen: Why aren't you two not doing anything? (He hears something.) Wait, my large ears hear something like a million fairies just raised their wands…..

(The Earth gets blasted with fairy magic, returning the Earth to normal. In space, we see all of the fairies and Turbo.)

Turbo: Let it rip fairies!

(The fairies free all of the Earth and the four captives.)

Jimmy: You know, for a guy that was supposed to _'eliminate'_ us, he's not doing a very good job.

Timmy: I agree with you, buddy!

Destructiontator: You two are so going down.

Jimmy and Timmy: Actually, we're going up.

(The two of them take off with the Destructiontator right behind them.)

Turbo: (They see Jimmy and Timmy fly by with the Destructiontator right behind them.) Jimmy and Timmy are leading the Destructiontator off of the Earth!

Wanda: Now we can search for the ice wand! Fairies search the Earth!

(The fairies search the Earth. Cupid goes to an ice hockey game and melts the ice, no wand.)

* * *

Cupid: It's not at the ice hockey game!

(A hockey player slaps Cupid with a hockey stick, making Cupid fly. Juandissimo goes to Iceland. He melts the ice, no wand.)

* * *

Juandissimo: It's not in Iceland! (He rips his shirt.) Ah, ha!

(Juandissimo flies off. Wanda is with a carpet cleaner.)

* * *

Wanda: It's not in the possession of Vanilla Ice! (She turns to him.) So, you're now a carpet cleaner. Uh, cool.

(Meanwhile, with Jimmy and Timmy….)

* * *

Jimmy: Give up, Destructiontator!

Timmy: Yeah, cause you can't catch Turbo Timmy and Turbo Jimmy! (They smack into the Destructiontator. He quickly takes the detonator without anyone seeing him.) What do you know? He can catch us….

Jimmy: Let him have a taste of our Turbo pits!

Timmy: Neutron, wait! (Jimmy fires, the Destructiontator absorb it, and gets ready to use it against them. He slaps his forehead.) Which we should never had use against you. (He yells.) Cosmo, you idiot! (He realizes.) Oh, sorry force of habit. (He yells, again.) Neutron you idiot! (The Destructiontator fires at them.) Oh, yeah. This is going to hurt.

(The Destructiontator shocks them, forcing them to land at the North Pole. The missiles stick out of the ice.)

* * *

Jimmy: (He rubs the back of his neck.) Eh, my bad.

Destructiontator: (He lands.) Give up Chosen One and best friend. Thanks to you, I have magic, I have destruct pits and I have all the power in the universe!

Timmy: Not all the power. What about the weapons you stuffed in the Earth? You don't have those.

(The Destructiontator sucks in the missiles and adapts them to its body.)

Destructiontator: But, now I do.

Jimmy: Turner, you just signed our death certificates!

Timmy: Relax, buddy. I'm thinking forth dimensionally here.

Destructiontator: (He points the missiles at them.) Any last words?

Jimmy: (He thinks.) _I sure hope you know what you're doing, Timmy and what did you mean by 'I'm thinking forth dimensionally here'?_

Timmy: (He smirks.) Yeah, when I crashed into you in space, I sort of grabbed your detonator.

Destructiontator: Huh?

Jimmy: Nice one, Turner.

Timmy: And this is why you don't mess with the Chosen One or his best friend!

(Timmy presses the button and it destroys the Destructiontator.)

Jimmy: (All of the ice and snow has melted away except the ice that they are on. They see the Destructionator's head float down the ocean. He sighs, out of relief as does Timmy.) One down, one to go.

Polar bear: (He goes over to them. He looks at Timmy.) I have been waiting for you.

Timmy: A talking polar bear? You must be the protector of the ice wand! What do I have to do to prove that I'm the Chosen One?

Polar bear: Are you really the Chosen One?

Jimmy: Yup.

Polar bear: Ah, works for me. (He takes out a scroll and reads it.) From outer moons and distant suns, the ice wand grows for the Chosen One!

(Just then, the ice they are standing on rumbles and the wand grows from underneath their feet. The fairies, Turbo, and Nacey poof in.)

Wanda: Jimmy, Timmy! You're okay!

Jorgen: You did it! You found the wand which is really big like my ears! (He looks disgusted.) I just heard a fly break wind in Africa.

(Jorgen snatches Cosmo's wand and makes his ears smaller again.)

Nacey: Great work you two! But, seriously Jorgen, there are something's we need to know and what you just said was not one of them.

Turbo: Now, Timmy! Clap twice and the fire and wind wands will unite with the ice wand and destroy the Darkness!

Timmy: (He is defiant.) No.

All but Timmy: What?

Jorgen: No? What do you mean _'no'_? You heard Turbo Thunder! Light this wand and destroy the Darkness! It will be fun!

Timmy: But, it is not attacking. In ancient times, did the Darkness attack or were fairies so scared that they panicked and attacked first?

Jorgen: Come on, that's just a crock of hooey that happened eons ago….

Nacey: But, yeah that's pretty much how it went down.

Timmy: (He turns to Turbo.) And Turbo Thunder, what did the Darkness do to Wonder World when it arrived?

Turbo: Well, it was really big and scary. Scary and big. And did I mention it was scary?

Timmy: And….?

Turbo: And we panicked and blasted it with wonder rockets.

Jimmy: But, wait. What about the prophecy Turner? It said that we had to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness?

Timmy: We are going to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness. We're just going to add and few extra wands and a little bit of (he picks up Poof) Poof magic.

All: Awww.

Timmy: I wish there were wands on all of the planets in the solar system!

Poof: Poof, poof!

(Poof waves his wand and he and his parents, Jorgen, Cupid, Juandissimo, and Nacey are sent to the planets in the solar system.)

* * *

Wanda: (She is on Mercury.) The Mercury wand is ready to go!

Cosmo: (He is on Venus.) Venus, ready to go!

Jorgen: (He is on Mars.) All set on Mars! (A robot bumps into his foot.) Ow, bad robot!

Juandissimo: (He is on Jupiter.) The Jupiter one is looking sexy.

Nacey: (She is on Saturn.) All ready on Saturn!

Cupid: (He is on Uranus.) Ready on Uranus!

Poof: (He is on Neptune.) Poof, poof!

(They all poof back, except Nacey who come back via porthole.)

* * *

Jorgen: The planets are all wand up!

Jimmy: What's your plan Turner?

Timmy: No bombs or anything vile but light the Darkness with a celestial smile! (He claps, which activates the wand.) I wish were all back in Dimmsdale!

(Wanda and Cosmo wave their wands and poof all of them to safety. The wand lights up and the light go to Fairy World, activating the fire wand. The light then goes to the blue moon, activating the wind wand. The light then goes to all of the planets in the solar system, making a smiling face. The face lights the Darkness. Our heroes' poof in front of Timmy's house. They shade their eyes and see that the Darkness is now yellow and has its own smiling face.)

* * *

Cosmo: Hey, the Darkness isn't dark anymore! It…it is the Yellowness!

Jimmy: So, that's why the Darkness was always after you, Turner.

Wanda: Yes, you were the only one whoever blasted anything nice into it.

Jorgen: You did it, Turner!

Nacey: You two, Jimmy! You changed the Darkness into the Kindness!

Cupid: Yeah and… (A flaming meteorite is coming towards them.) What the heck is that?

(The meteorite lands and an Eliminator come out.)

Juandissimo: It's an Eliminator!

1: Must…hug Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron.

(The Eliminator picks them both up and hugs them.)

Cosmo: Nope. It's a Huginator!

1: I have something else for you.

(It drops them and opens a porthole to the Darkness. Out come Chester, A. J., Sheen, Carl, Goddard, and Crocker.)

A. J.: Timmy, Jimmy you saved us!

Chester: Dudes, you totally rock!

Sheen: Small headed Timmy and big headed Jimmy! You rock!

Carl: Thanks for saving us!

(Goddard barks, happily.)

Jimmy: You guys were captured too?

Sheen and Carl: Yup.

(Vicky and Laser are released next.)

Laser: Man, it was dark in there. And I'm Dark Laser!

(Mark is released next.)

Mark: Turner, Neutron! You saved us! (He hugs them.) And do not take this the wrong way but I love you! (He lets them go and goes over to Vicky.) How about now? Want to make out now?

Wanda: (Vicky kicks Mark away from her.) Okay, is that it?

(Trixie and Cindy are released next.)

Timmy: Trixie!

Trixie: Timmy!

Jimmy: Cindy!

Cindy: Jimmy!

(They all try to kiss but Terrance and Hugh is let out next.)

Terrance and Hugh: You saved us! (Timmy and Jimmy accidently kiss them.) Oh and good man smooch Chosen son and best friend.

(Timmy and Jimmy shrug as they land. Tamara and Judy are let out next.)

Tamara and Judy: Hey, how about a mom smooch?

(Timmy and Jimmy smooches their moms.)

Wanda: Okay, that's got to be it.

(King and Queen are released next.)

Mark: Mother, father!

King: Give us a squid smooch, son!

Jimmy: (He turns to Turbo.) Turbo Thunder, are you okay?

Turbo: Oh, Jimmy. I only wish that I could once again turbo smooch…. (He hears a zap as his parents are released next.) My parents! Mom, dad!

Both: Pippy!

Turbo's dad: It's great to be a family again.

Wanda: Now, we have every one.

(The Eliminator closes the porthole and smiles.)

Timmy: The Darkness was never looking for trouble in the universe. It was just looking for friends.

Kindness: _Friends._

Wanda: And finally the universes are safe.

(Just then, the ancient warriors, Kiss, and the rock guardian show up.)

Jimmy: What are you guys doing here?

Warriors: We should like….party!

(Wanda and Cosmo poof those all to Fairy World, where they start to dance to a Chip Skylark song.)

* * *

Tamara, Terrance, Hugh, Judy, and Crocker: (They are rocking out when they break their backs.) Ah, our backs!

Cindy: You're the best, Jimmy.

(Cindy kisses Jimmy.)

Jimmy: (The two of them brake out of their kiss.) Awww, Cindy.

Jorgen: Here is to the best Chosen One and his best friend!

Timmy: One of my best friends. (He smiles at A. J. and Chester. They smile at him too. He turns to Trixie.) And finally, the best kiss ever. (He and Trixie kiss. When they break out of it, he turns to Jorgen.) Uh, aren't you going to say that after this I'm going to go back to being a bucked tooth loser boy?

Jorgen: Actually, no. Only your friends shall remember this after the concert is over.

A. J.: What?

Chester: You mean it?

Sheen: (Jorgen nods.) Sweet!

Carl: This is awesome!

Jimmy: That means I get hang around you more, buddy. And you were right! Jorgen did change after all of this! But, how did you know and who is your Uncle Emmet?

Timmy: You'll find out…in time.

Jimmy: (He is confused.) In time for what?

Timmy: (He looks up and sees his uncle's De Lorean. He smiles.) Just…in time.

(Jimmy shoots Timmy a look and when he looks up, he sees nothing. Jimmy shrugs and goes back to dancing. Nacey goes over to Jorgen.)

Nacey: (She smiles.) I'm glad you changed. After all, you know what's going to happen in five years.

Jorgen: (He smiles too.) Indeed I do. You'll finally introduce us to Phillip. I can't wait to meet him but I'm curious.

Nacey: About what?

Jorgen: Who is Timmy's Uncle Emmet? He told Jimmy that he would find out in time.

Nacey: (She stares at him, curiously.) In time for what?

Jorgen: To quote Turner, _'Just….in time'_. I thought being mysterious was your job!

Nacey: It is. Now to have my job taken is just not right.

Jorgen: I agree.

(We now go to the Cave of Destiny where we see drawings of the party, Kiss, Timmy and Jimmy in their armor and three wands. There is also a red wand but it has been colored on by Cosmo. Cosmo turns to us.)

* * *

Cosmo: Just kidding! (He poofs up an ice cream sandwich and eat it.) Ah, brain freeze!

(Rocks fall on Cosmo and crush Cosmo. We zoom in on the drawings of Jimmy and Timmy and fade out.)

* * *

Total End!


	9. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

This is the story of how Jimmy and Timmy met Phillip. We start off in an unlikely place, Anti-Fairy World….

* * *

Anti-Cosmo: (Foop is there.) Now, my son. Hopefully you learn your lesson not to tango with Poof, Turner, or Neutron. They are all too devious.

Foop: Oh, father. Don't you know me by now? I want to crush Poof, Turner, and Neutron and then sprinkle what is left of them far away so no one can find them.

Anti-Wanda: Awww, our baby is all grown up. Just be glad he didn't challenge you know who.

Foop: Who you-know-who?

Anti-Wanda: Nacey O'Connell and Anna Smith, duh.

Anti-Cosmo: Oh, Anti-Wanda, I do love you so but you are such a twit. I didn't want Foop to know about them!

Foop: Why, father?

Anti-Wanda: Well…

Anti-Cosmo: (He covers her mouth.) Allow me, my dearest. Foop, as you know, we are magical creatures. We grant wishes to anyone who is evil-the opposite of the fairies.

Foop: Yes, father. I know that.

Anti-Cosmo: But, what you do not know is that there are magical beings as well. They are very powerful and people who should not trifled with. Is that clear?

Foop: You're scared of them?

Anti-Cosmo: (He un-covers Anti-Wanda's mouth.) Of course not it's just their power exceeds our own. They don't grant wishes but we can grant theirs. Anyway, we better get plotting.

(Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda anti-poof out.)

Foop: (He anti-poofs in Anti-Jorgen.) Anti-Jorgen, what do you know about Nacey O'Connell and Anna Smith?

Anti-Jorgen: First of all, they are the same person. Nacey O'Connell is an inter-dimensional hero and a magical being. She helped with the Darkness battle.

Foop: You mean that she's not from this dimension?

Anti-Jorgen: Nope, that's why she created her alter-ego, Anna Smith to seem like she did. She lives on N. Sanity Isle with her husband, her daughter and her family, her brother and his family, and her son.

Foop: You mean that there are more of them?

Anti-Jorgen: Yes. What is all about?

Foop: Nothing important. You may go. (Anti-Jorgen anti-poofs out.) Why are you afraid of her father? Hm….

(Meanwhile, Timmy and Jimmy are hanging with Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof in Retroville.)

* * *

Wanda: I'm really excited to meet Phillip the day after tomorrow.

Cosmo: (He brings out a nickel.) Uh, Phillip is right here. Say hi, Phillip!

Poof: Poof?

Timmy: I know. But, I find it odd that our birthdays are ten days apart.

Jimmy: Yeah and we didn't meet him in the Dark Void, either.

Wanda: No one did-that's why this is a big coming out party for him.

Cosmo: (He's waving the nickel around.) Hello, Phillip is right here!

Poof: Poof?

Jimmy: (He sighs.) You worry us, Cosmo. And besides, isn't your nickel is a girl?

Cosmo: What's your point?

Timmy: (He rolls his eyes and his phone rings. He answers.) Hello?

Foop: (His voice is disguised as Jorgen's.) Turner, I've been captured by the Anti-Fairies! Help!

Timmy: (_"Jorgen" _hangs up.) Uh, guys. Jorgen just called me. Apparently, the Anti-Fairies captured him.

Wanda: What? But, I didn't feel a disturbance in the fairy force.

Jimmy: We better find out what's going on, Turner.

Cosmo: Fudge head is right, Timmy.

Poof: Poof, poof!

Timmy: Guys, I wish we were in Anti-Fairy World!

Wanda and Cosmo: You got it!

Poof: Poof, poof!

(They poof to Anti-Fairy World. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop are waiting for something. Timmy, Jimmy, Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo poof in.)

* * *

Anti-Cosmo: Hello, Turner. I'm sure you liked Foop's impression of Jorgen.

Jimmy and Timmy: So, this is a trap!

Anti-Wanda: Yup and we're going to win this time.

Cosmo: Oh, yeah? How?

(Foop traps Wanda and Cosmo in a butterfly net.)

Wanda: You had to ask.

Poof: Ma-ma, da-da?

Foop: Surrender Poof and I'll spare your god brother.

Jimmy and Timmy: Poof, quick, we wish I had a pen and paper!

(Poof makes a piece of paper and a pen appears.)

Anti-Cosmo: (They both right down what is happening.) Are you making your will, Turner and Neutron?

Timmy: Not even close, Anti-Cosmo. (He gives the note to Poof.) Now, Poof you listen to us and don't question us.

Jimmy: We wish you were on N. Sanity Isle!

Poof: Poof?

Jimmy and Timmy: Go!

(Poof, tears in his eyes, poofs away.)

Anti-Cosmo: Why did you let them do that, Foop?

Jimmy: Yeah, why did you let us do that?

Foop: (He uses his bottle to lift Jimmy up.) To bring forth Nacey O'Connell and prove that I'm not scare of her or any of her friends of course.

(Foop throws Jimmy into a cage.)

Timmy: Jimmy!

Foop: (He uses his bottle to lift Timmy up.) Now, (he opens a porthole to the time stream) to get rid of you.

(Foop throws Timmy into the time stream.)

Wanda, Cosmo, and Jimmy: Timmy!

Anti-Cosmo: Foop, you've gone mad! You've got no idea what you are getting us into! If Nacey finds Poof, we're going to be in big trouble!

Foop: I'm not afraid of a magical being.

(Meanwhile, on the island, late at night, Phillip is sound asleep–face towards the wall. Poof appears.)

* * *

Poof: (He sees Phillip.) Timmy!

(Poof giggles and makes a fishbowl appear. He, then, disguises himself as a goldfish and falls asleep. It becomes morning. Phillip gets up and changes.)

Phillip: (He sees the fishbowl.) What the-? What's a fishbowl doing here?

Poof: (He appears in front of him.) Poof, poof!

Phillip: (He's very surprised.) An f-fairy b-baby?

(Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Henry is making coffee. Selma leaves-roller skating. Nacey is reading and Phillip come in-Poof behind his back.)

* * *

Henry: Morning, sport.

Phillip: Uh, mom? (He brings out Poof from behind his back.) Is this a fairy?

Poof: Poof, poof!

Nacey: (She gasps and takes Poof.) Poof, what on earth are you doing here? (She sees that Poof is holding a note.) Now, what do we have here?

(Nacey takes the note and Jorgen poofs in.)

Jorgen: Sorry to disturb you at home, Nance. But, have you seen…. (He sees Poof.) Poof! What on earth are you doing here?

Phillip: (He takes a good look at Jorgen.) Jorgen Von Strangle?

Jorgen: (He turns to Phillip.) Turner! Glad to see you too!

Henry: Uh, Jorgen. That's our son, Phillip.

Jorgen: (He shoots Henry a look.) Are you sure? He looks a lot like Turner.

Phillip: Yeah, so mom tells me. Poof even thought I was Timmy.

Nacey: Jorgen, (He turns to her) we've got a problem. Listen to this. (She reads aloud.) _"Dear Nacey, Foop has returned to Anti-Fairy World to work with his father and mother once again. He has Cosmo and Wanda under a butterfly net. Jimmy and I don't care what he does to us but we are concern about Poof. So, we wished him to N. Sanity Isle and we hope you can use his power to free Cosmo and Wanda. If we go down, at least we'll know that our last thoughts were of them. Thank you for everything, Jimmy and Timmy." _(She stops reading and has a tear in her eyes.) They've done it again.

Jorgen: Ooh, once I get my hands on those Anti-Fairies…..!

Henry: We better get to Fairy World and save Jimmy and Timmy!

Phillip: (He looks at Poof.) Hey, how easy could it be to fool the Anti-Fairies?

Jorgen: Pretty easy.

Henry: Do you have a plan, Phillip?

Phillip: Yeah, I do. I wish I looked like Timmy Turner!

(Poof shakes his rattle, granting Phillip's wish. Phillip looks like Timmy.)

Nacey: Brilliant idea, Phillip! With mass confusion on our side, it will be a pleasure to defeat those Anti-Fairies.

Poof: Timmy! (He hugs Phillip. Phillip hugs him back. He lets go. He looks at Phillip and shakes his head. He changes Phillip back to his regular self and back into his Timmy's disguise.) Phillip!

Henry: I think Poof can tell the difference.

Nacey: Go ahead Phillip and make a wish!

Jorgen: Wish us to Fairy World.

Phillip: You've got it. I wish we were in Fairy World!

(Poof shakes his rattle and they all poof to Fairy World. Meanwhile, in Fairy World, all of the fairies are floating around. Phillip-as Timmy, Nacey, Henry, Poof, and Jorgen poof in.)

* * *

Phillip: Did it work? Are we in Fairy World?

Nacey: Does that look like Yankees stadium? Of course we're in Fairy World. (Tooth Fairy, Cupid, Juandissimo, and Binky come over.) Fairy alert. Follow my lead. Hi, guys! I want to you to re-meet my husband, Henry. Henry, (she points to Tooth Fairy) this is the Tooth Fairy, Jorgen's wife. (She points to Cupid.) This is Cupid, the god of love. (She then points to Juandissimo.) This is Juandissimo, Wanda's ex. (She points to Binky.) And this is Binky, Jorgen's assistant.

Tooth Fairy: A pleasure.

Henry: Same here.

Cupid: We've met but it is nice to meet you again, Henry. When do we meet that son of yours?

Juandissimo: I bet he is sexy. Like me. (He rips his shirt.) I never get tired of that.

Binky: (He sighs.) Well, we do. (He sees Phillip as Timmy.) Hi, Timmy! Hey, where's Jimmy?

Phillip: Uh, he's in Anti-Fairy World. Nance, Henry, Jorgen, Poof, and I are going to go save him, Wanda, and Cosmo.

Binky: Oh, wow.

Tooth Fairy: (She kisses Jorgen on the cheek.) Best of luck.

Cupid: Well, we better get going.

Juandissimo: Let us know when Phillip gets here.

(They all leave.)

Jorgen: Brilliant work, Nance. Now, let's save Jimmy, Cosmo, and Wanda.

Poof: Yay!

(They head for Anti-Fairy World. Foop is there, waiting for something. Nacey comes in with Poof.)

* * *

Foop: Ah, you must be Nacey O'Connell.

Nacey: Guilty as charged. I believe you know my little fairy friend.

Poof: Poof.

Nacey: Where are Jimmy, Cosmo, and Wanda?

Foop: (He claps. A door swings open and reveals Cosmo and Wanda in a butterfly net. In another net are Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. In a cage is Jimmy.) Any more questions?

Poof: Da-da! Ma-ma! Jimmy!

Cosmo: Poof, please tell me that you and Nacey aren't alone!

Anti-Cosmo: No, they're here alone because they like it. Of course they are alone!

Jimmy: Nance, Foop sent Timmy into the time stream!

Anti-Wanda: It was all sparkly!

Wanda: You have to save him!

Henry: (He, Jorgen, and Phillip-still as Timmy are in a corridor.) Foop threw Timmy into the time stream? You better get him. We'll stale diaper brain with a distraction of our own.

Jorgen: Right. Be careful, Phillip.

Phillip: I can handle it. (Henry and he come over.) Hey, Foop-miss me?

Foop, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda: Turner?

Jimmy, Wanda, and Cosmo: Timmy!

Foop: Impossible!

Henry: Actually not. See, when Poof arrived on N. Sanity Isle, we read Timmy's note and went into the time stream to save him.

Anti-Cosmo: I told you so!

Nacey: Now, surrender Foop and we'll go easy on you.

Foop: I rather not. I rather crush Turner, Neutron, and Poof with my own two hands.

Henry: (He whispers to Phillip.) Wow, he really dislikes Timmy and Jimmy.

Phillip: You're not going to get me, Foop. Poof, I wish Foop, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda was back in Abacatraz!

Poof: Poof, poof! (He shakes his rattle and poofs them out. Henry frees Jimmy, Wanda, and Cosmo. He shakes his rattle again and changes Phillip back to normal. He hugs Phillip.) Phillip!

Jimmy: You're Phillip O'Connell? Wow, you really look like Timmy.

Phillip: I know. You must be Jimmy Neutron.

Jimmy: I am.

Phillip: Pleased to meet you.

(The two shake hands.)

Wanda: Then, where's Timmy?

(Jorgen poofs in with Timmy.)

Timmy: Right here.

Jimmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof: Timmy!

(The five of them hug. They break out of the hug and Phillip comes over to Timmy.)

Timmy: (He sees Phillip.) Whoa. Who are you?

Jimmy: That's Phillip O'Connell.

Phillip: It's nice to meet you, Timmy Turner.

(They shake hands.)

* * *

_This was more like 'A Quiet Day', only with Jimmy in the mix._


	10. The Secret of Hill Valley

**The Secret of Hill Valley**

October 28, 2002

4:00 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Cousins in Time and WJATTTR Universe

(We're at Doc's house. The doorbell goes off. Doc goes over to answer it and Timmy is there.)

Doc: Timmy! Good to see you! Come on in!

Timmy: (He comes in.) Uncle Emmet, I've got something to tell you.

Doc: (He closes the door.) What is it?

Timmy: Since you know about my fairies and since they know nothing about you, we can talk safely.

Doc: I know that, Timmy. What happened?

Timmy: Everything, Uncle Emmet. I'm the Chosen One.

Doc: I beg your pardon?

Timmy: You better sit down, Uncle Emmet. This could take awhile. (An hour later, Doc is informed about what had happened.) And that's the whole story.

Doc: Great Scott! That's some story, Timmy.

Timmy: Tell me about it. I'm just glad I thought to go get my friend Jimmy. What would've happened if I didn't?

Doc: I'm not sure. You might've just defeated the Darkness alone.

Timmy: (He rolls his eyes.) Ooh, fun.

Doc: Sacarism isn't going to help. (Timmy giggles.) Timmy, (Timmy looks up) do you mind if I tell Marty, Annie, Clayton, Emma, Clara, Jules, and Verne about this?

Timmy: Of course, Uncle Emmet. After all, they are my family and they ought to know the truth.

Doc: (He smiles.) That's what I love about you, Timmy. You have a big heart and please call me _'Doc'_.

Timmy: Thanks, Uncle…I mean Doc.

(Doc hugs Timmy and Timmy hugs him back.)

Doc: Off of the subject here, though. How is your father?

Timmy: He's doing fine, Doc. (He smiles, sheepishly.) I'll tell you, Uncle Emmet. It's going to be kind of hard to get use to calling you Doc.

Doc: I know but you'll get used to it.

September 20, 2010

7:50 a.m.

Retroville, Texas

WJATTTR Universe

(We see Jimmy in his lab and he is working on a time machine. Timmy appears.)

Timmy: Hey, Jimmy.

Jimmy: (He looks up and sees Timmy.) Morning, Timmy. What are you doing here and where are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?

Timmy: I gave Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof the day off. So, I thought I come and see you.

Jimmy: Well, I'm in the middle of something. I'm building a time machine.

Timmy: I thought that you already made a time machine.

Jimmy: I did but this one is a mobile one. And I'm having trouble making it.

Timmy: (He looks over the car.) I can see that. (He goes into the car. He sees the flux compotator.) The flux compotator is lopsided, (he gets out of the car and sees the fusion generator) the fusion generator is not operational, and (he goes back into the car and sees the time circuits) the time circuits…don't get me started. (He gets out of the car and Jimmy's mouth is hanging open, surprised.) What?

Jimmy: (He's very surprised.) Timmy, that was absolutely brilliant! How did you know about all of this?

Timmy: Simple, I went time traveling a few times and I learned a few things. I interfered with Crocker's childhood but if I didn't, several things might have happened.

Jimmy: Like what?

Timmy: Well, he couldn't be fairy crazed and that could cause Fairy World to collapse.

Jimmy: Whoa, that would be bad.

Timmy: Yeah, I know. So, you ready to fix this baby up?

Jimmy: If you can help.

Timmy: Sure. (They get to work.) If you could go any when you wanted, when would you go?

Jimmy: Simple, Timmy. I go to the future of Retroville and see how our friendship has changed over the years.

Timmy: Not me. I go to the past and see my younger Uncle Emmet. I mean, we barely see each other because of my parents.

Jimmy: Oh, you mean that Uncle Emmet you keep referencing?

Timmy: Yeah, that's the one.

Jimmy: What's he like?

Timmy: He's…eccentric.

Jimmy: And?

Timmy: I told you, I don't know him that well.

Jimmy: (He scoffs.) Whatever. (It becomes later on at night. Timmy has fallen asleep. He rubs his eyes. Goddard comes over and whines.) It's okay, boy. I'm almost done. (He looks over and sees Timmy, sound asleep. He thinks.) _Timmy, eight years ago I hated your guts until I learned that you were just an average kid that no one understands. But, now I know that there is more to you than that…much more. You're now a fairy protector, advisor to King Lucas, and an island hero. You deserve it buddy. Please don't try and stop me from reuniting you and your Uncle Emmet. _(Timmy wakes up in a shot but he doesn't know it. He is near the car.) Soon Goddard, Timmy will have a better life. (Just then, island magic blast pins him to the back wall of the lab. Timmy is the one causing it.) Timmy? I thought you were asleep!

Timmy: Did you forget our mental link? I didn't and I heard everything you thought. I'm sorry but you're not using the time machine to make my life better. If you do, a paradox could occur and destroy the entire universe! Granted, it may be limited to our own galaxy but do you want that to happen?

Jimmy: How do you know so much about time travel? No one person should have that much knowledge about time travel!

Timmy: That's for only me to know.

(Goddard goes over to Timmy. Goddard snarls at Timmy.)

Jimmy: Put me down, Timmy.

Timmy: (He lowers Jimmy, slowly. Jimmy lands safely. He goes over to Jimmy.) You just listen to what I say and you won't risk the future.

Jimmy: I've time travel before too but my knowledge isn't as vast as yours. Why is that?

Timmy: Like I said, Jimmy. That's for only me to know…. (He starts heading out. He turns back to Jimmy.) And to make sure that you don't turn on me, the time machine will only travel to the past and future of Retroville. We haven't put in the dimensional circuits…and I'm the only one who knows how.

(Timmy leaves.)

Jimmy: (He crosses his arms in front of his chest.) I hate when he's right. (He turns to Goddard.) Goddard, options. (Goddard barks and shows him the options. He reads the first one.) _'Back off on Timmy a bit.'_ Nah, I want to know what he's hiding. (He reads the second one.) _'Ask Cosmo and Wanda.'_ Goddard, he just said that he's the only one who knew his secret. (He reads the last one.) _'Ask the inventor of time travel.'_ Hm, that's a great idea, Goddard! I'll use the time pincher to bring forth the inventor of time travel!

(Jimmy fires up the time pincher and Doc appears.)

Doc: Great Scott! Where or when the hell am I?

Jimmy: (He's a bit taken back by the fact Doc had just sworn.) Uh, Doctor Brown? (Doc turns to him.) You're in the future of Retroville, Texas and I'm Jimmy Neutron and….

Doc: Jimmy Neutron, eh? Well, why didn't you say so? (He looks around.) This is one hell of a lab you have here. Timmy was right, you are quite the genius.

Jimmy: (He's flattered.) Well, I think so too and… (He realizes.) Wait, Timmy as in Timmy Turner?

Timmy: (He comes in.) Somebody call me? (He sees Doc.) Uncle Emmet?

Doc: (He sees Timmy.) Timmy? (Timmy runs over to him and the two of them hug.) I've missed you!

Timmy: Same here! Jimmy, you're the best! You brought my Uncle Emmet here!

Jimmy: Wait, back up a second. You're uncle is the inventor of time travel?

Doc: Damn straight.

Timmy: That's why I know so much about time travel. My uncle invented it! He had saved my life multiple times and he asked me to keep the time machine a secret until he saw that it was okay to tell everyone. The only other ones that know about this are: Aunt Clara, Jules, Verne, Marty, Annie, and Einstein of course.

Jimmy: Einstein?

Doc: My dog.

Jimmy: Oh.

Timmy: You're not sore at me, are you?

Jimmy: Nah, I understand.

Doc: What the hell is this?

(Doc goes over to the car.)

Timmy: Jimmy and I were creating a time machine.

Doc: Very impressive.

Jimmy: Your nephew helped me out a lot.

Doc: Timmy's a damn good kid.

Jimmy: Indeed.

Timmy: As you can see, my Uncle Emmet has a sharp tongue.

Jimmy: Yeah, but he couldn't be more right.

* * *

_End._


	11. Jimmy and Timmy

James _"Jimmy"_ Isaac Neutron didn't even know what he was doing here. He was sitting at Shirley's pizzeria, waiting for Timmy to show. It was just yesterday that Jimmy contacted his parallel universe friend. Jimmy had lost Cindy to Nick and was heartbroken about it. He tried to call Carl since Sheen was blasted off to a far off planet with no hopes of an intimidate return. Carl was out, trying to console Libby, who was missing Sheen. Jimmy had locked himself in his lab and finished his inter-dimensional phone.

He had called the one person he would never take dating advice from, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. Jimmy had just asked Timmy to meet him at Shirley's and much the young genius's delight, Timmy agreed. Jimmy couldn't wait to see his pink hated friend again. Unknown to Jimmy, Timmy's soccer practice was running late. Finally seeing the time, Timmy told A. J. and Chester, "I've got to go! I've got to meet Neutron at Shirley's!" A. J. asked, annoyed, "That fudge head is back?" Timmy giggled at that nickname as Chester warned, "Just make sure you don't leave us out again if you and Neutron are up to something dangerous." Timmy responded, while giggling, "Sure thing!"

Without showering, Timmy ran off for Shirley's. Jimmy was getting impatient and just when he was about to leave, the pink hated boy ran in and bumped into the young genius. Their lips were inches apart. Jimmy saw that Timmy was sweating up a storm, which caused him to blush. Jimmy asked, when Timmy backed off on him, "What happened to you, Turner?" Timmy answered, trying to catch his breath, "Soccer practice ran late. Sorry about that, Neutron." Something in his voice set Jimmy's heart racing. Jimmy said, "No need to apologize, Timmy. Just sit down here and let's talk." Timmy was confused. This was the first time he had heard Jimmy call him by his first name, let alone Jimmy being nice to him.

Timmy and Jimmy sat down together as Shirley was glad to see them together again. Jimmy looked over at Timmy and saw that he was aglow from all of the sweat on his body. Jimmy blushed at the sight but couldn't help and wonder why he was now attracted to his parallel universe best friend. The same person that tried to get him killed a handful of times. Jimmy now thought that Timmy was just so handsome. Jimmy was even considering trying to kiss Timmy. _'I bet it would be one heck of a kiss.'_ Jimmy thought to himself with a blush. Timmy waved his hand in front of Jimmy's face, forcing Jimmy out of his daydream. Timmy said, "Hello, earth to Neutron?" Jimmy perked up and asked, "Huh?"

Timmy looked annoyed and repeated, "I asked how you and Cindy are doing." Jimmy's face fell as he reported, "Ah, Timmy. It was awful. She….she…." Jimmy wasn't trying to cry in front of Timmy but the pink hated boy knew something was wrong. Timmy wrapped his arm around his best friend and asked, "She what?" Jimmy tried to fight back not only a blush but tears as well. Jimmy blurted out, "She dumped me for Nick. I wanted to call Carl but he's consoling Libby since Sheen blasted himself to a far off planet with no hopes of an intimidate return. That's when I called you. I know it sounds dumb and I know that you probably hate me for not talking to you in the past two years but…." At that moment, Jimmy buried his face into Timmy's chest and started to cry. Timmy rubbed Jimmy's back, trying to get him to stop crying. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof disguised as Timmy's watch, even felt bad for Jimmy.

Poof didn't know who this boy was but he did know that this boy knew his big brother rather well. Jimmy finally stopped crying as Timmy asked, "Feeling better?" Jimmy nodded and answered, "Yes, thanks." Jimmy cuddled up to Timmy and whispered, "I just wish that we didn't live in parallel universes." _'And you're the warmest person I've ever cuddled up to.'_ Jimmy wanted to added but didn't. Timmy rubbed Jimmy's back and started to say, "You and I both know that….." Timmy didn't even finish his sentence. Jimmy responded, "I didn't mean that, Timmy. You do know that, right?" Timmy nodded and said, "I know you're hurting, Jimmy. But, if you ask me, Cindy wasn't worth it if she did that to you."

Jimmy smiled at Timmy. Timmy smiled back, which made Jimmy's knees turn to jelly. Jimmy blushed and said, "Thanks, Timmy. And thanks for seeing me on such short notice." Timmy responded, "Anything for a friend." Jimmy smiled and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing. Timmy saw that Jimmy was blushing and was numb for a moment. _'Is he really falling for me? But, I thought he hated my guts.'_ Timmy thought to himself. Jimmy saw that Timmy was in deep thought. _'He probably has noticed by now that I've been blushing at him. But, things between us have been pretty sour up until this point. I'm surprised that he even remembered me. But, does that mean…?'_ Jimmy turned to Timmy and asked, "Do you still have Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy answered, "Actually, yes I do. They're with us now." Jimmy asked, while blushing, "Can you tell them to leave us be for a minute?"

Timmy blushed lightly and answered, "Sure." Timmy put his arm up to his mouth and whispered to the fairies, "I wish you guys were back at the house." With a wave of their wands, Timmy's fairy family poofed back to the house. Jimmy said, "Thanks. This is embarrassing enough without an audience." Timmy asked, trying to be blind to the obvious, "And what might that be?" Jimmy didn't answer; he just pressed his lips up against Timmy's and gave him the most passionate kiss that the pink hated boy ever had since the Darkness battle. It was heaven on earth for the young genius….and the pink hated boy. Shirley just cracked a smile at the sight. He was glad that the two were finally together.

* * *

_AK1028: I know it sucked but it is my first and last slash, I will promise you that. And this marks the end of 'What If'. Also, today's quip is from 'Channel Chasers'. The hover board that A. J. and Chester are riding on in the bleak future is the same type of hover board from 2015 in 'Back to the Future Part II'. Also, with the whole dictator thing reminds me of Biff in Hell Valley aka 1985-A in 'Back to the Future Part II'._


End file.
